


The HalfBlood Princess

by HalfBloodPrince69



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Assjobs, BDSM, Bathroom Sex, Begging, Blowjobs, Bondage kink, Cum Swallowing, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Extreme Underage, F/F, F/M, Facials, Footjobs, Gang Rape, Loss of Virginity, Monster sex, Multi, Oral Sex, Other, Panty Kink, Pedophilia, Porn, Public Sex, Rape, Rimming, Secret Sex, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smut, Snape becomes her master and pimp, Snape is a severe pervert, Snowballing, Thighjobs, Undead Sex, Underage - Freeform, Underage Masturbation, Underage Prostitution, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Sex, Wall Sex, almost getting/getting caught during sex, anxiety fighting masturbation, beastiality, beastiality gang rape, beastiality rape, brush as dildo, clothed male/naked female, cum spitting, cumming on clothes, cursing, excessive cum, magical sex, main character is 12, object sex toys, pillow humping, sex toys under clothes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:07:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 42,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23815108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalfBloodPrince69/pseuds/HalfBloodPrince69
Summary: A new girl with a peculiar origin. With an even more peculiar potential. Whether it is her ability in magic or sexual prowess you'll have to read to find out.
Relationships: Too many relations to work out
Comments: 8
Kudos: 210





	1. Her Born Potential

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING this contains a lot of sexual content read the tags. PLEASE read the tags and if it is not for you don't read it. If you still want to read this please comment what you would like to read about in the upcoming chapters!

It was a remote town. Part of a small village. A part of the continent the locals called the valleys. It was not the worst of places to live but it also was not the worst of places to live either. In a small house on a very nondescript road just off the main street lived a family. A family with one of the most unordinary of persons. A cousin. Not just any cousin, however. This cousin was peculiar. Dirty blonde hair that looked like it was going to develop to brown. Pale skin with a couple of freckles. Blue eyes like a combination of the sea and sky. This however did not make her peculiar. Rather it was the circumstances around her that made her so. Her aunt and uncle found her one morning as her uncle Bill went to pick up the local paper with some excitement seeing there was no post on Sunday. On that day they found her. In a basket laying in blankets. Worried for her well-being they took her in to shelter her from the cold of the late fall morning. Only to forget the paper and in turn the letter that would have explained her peculiarity. The letter itself was unfortunately blown away and lost in the drainage pipes nearby the road. However, later that week news of Bill’s brother Charley and his wife would explain everything. Well almost everything. It revealed that Charley and Margaret had been shot in what seemed to be a robbery which was terribly odd since gun violence was a very seldom thing in the United Kingdom. However, that does not mean it didn’t happen. In turn they had left their daughter Jessamine to Charley’s brother.

What seemed odd about this was how she was left on the porch. Certainly, if it were family she would have been present with the relative in charge and they would have knocked the moment of arriving or called. Instead, she was just left in a basket with a couple of lukewarm bottles of formula. As Jessamine grew that was when things took a strange turn. She was a sweet girl. For the most part. There had been times where windows had to be replaced although they never knew how she broke them. Another time she had wrapped up her cousin Joel in a rose bush without her touching him. The most recent and concerning one was when Joel teased her about a boy, she was swooning over on TV to which Joel woke one morning with a beak and feathers growing out of his armpits. Surely, she was a strange girl.

Finally, on her twelfth birthday they finally received a letter that brought relief to them all. It was from some strange private school called Hogwarts. Without a moment to lose they had packed her bags and sent her on her way. It was a whirl of emotions for her, but Jessamine was excited. She was a witch. She wasn’t all too sure as to what that meant but it seemed better than the forgotten cousin on the doorstep. It was strange and Jessamine couldn’t help but twirl her hair around her finger as she tried to fight the anxiety building in her stomach. With a series of quick hugs, she was left with a bag outside of where the letter suggested she should go to start gathering her school supplies. A strange place called the ‘Leaky Cauldron’.

Jessamine’s stomach twisted into knots as she tried to figure out what to do from that moment on. Trying to fight off her nerves with action she grabbed her bag and rolled it into the ‘Leaky Cauldron’. She was surprised that a school would have her enter a place like this. It smelled of dust and smoke and almost felt filled with a series of undesirable persons. People that seemed a little off. This built into her anxiety more knowing she’d have to talk to someone about all this Hogwarts nonsense it was just a matter of who.

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>

It was midday at the ‘Leaky Cauldron’ and Professor Snape had finished his chowder and crackers. He knew better than to eat the pea soup. His lip curled in disgust as he witnessed the Weasley family and the annoying Potter boy making their way into the room. He couldn’t help but laugh as one of the twins bumped into a little girl. Which twin it didn’t matter but the girl. There was something about her that intrigued him. It was rather obvious to him. He was a pervert. He accepted it and that was all that mattered to him. Snape got a little rush when the little dirty blonde-haired girl clumsily tripped over her bag as the twin knocked her over. It wasn’t the action of her fall that pleased him as much as it was the brief second, he got an eyeful of her knickers before she pulled herself up. A set of seamless boyshorts that cupped her youthful ass. He was glad to have his robes about him to cover his slowly growing erection as he thought about all the possibilities concerning her. His cock was rock hard and leaking pre until his thoughts were shattered at the possibility of not seeing her again. He was surprised at how many young girls entered in here thinking it was something or someplace else. Pulling out his wand he muttered a few words under his breath to contain his arousal. There were plenty of new girls entering Hogwarts every year he thought to himself. However, this one would have made him settle for good. She wasn’t a super model by any means. She had breasts that were slightly larger than most girls her age, broad hips, dimpled cheeks, and an amazing set of curves from her hips down. He cursed under his breath as he got aroused again. Had she been a student it would only take time and one detention, four at most then she would be his for a lifetime.

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>><><><><><><><><><><><>

“Sorry about that!” said a redhaired boy as his brother passed him.

“C’mon George we’re running late!” cried their mother.

Something told Jessamine these were the right people to follow. They seemed friendly. Or well friendly enough. Seemed like a family the way they treated each other. Looked like a family too save they dark haired kid who stuck out like a sore thumb. The rest were all gingers. It was surprising. She’d never seen this amount of gingers in one room before. The boy that bumped into her. George was it? Was actually rather cute. Or was it his brother? She felt herself get a little flushed in the cheeks as she got wet between her legs when she noticed they were identical twins. Sure, she was young for them but then again, she was young for a lot of guys she was interested in. The important part was to remember them well enough to fantasize about later. She’d only started that about a month ago. She stumbled upon a bundle of nerves one time when her cousin pushed her on a set of stairs while they raced up to get the hot water first for a bath. It was a strange feeling but oddly satisfying as the edge of several steps caressed them. Later that night she snuck out of her room thinking about one of the boys she saw on TV while she dragged herself along the carpeted stair edge. Even with her knickers on it left a bad rash. The next couple of nights she grabbed a pillow and dragged herself along that instead. She wasn’t one for popularity, but she heard about how some of the other girls in school had played with themselves or had done promiscuous things with their teachers. It was an early morning when she tried it. She grabbed a cucumber and raced up the stairs. Placing in on her bed she dragged her pussy along it until she could no longer take the pleasurable sensations. There was a goo on it when she was done, and her knickers were totally soaked. However, she couldn’t let her aunt and uncle find out about it. So, she rinsed it off and ate the whole thing before they woke up. And after she found out they were twins she really wished she had a cucumber right now.

The sense of pleasure died as they made their way to what seemed like a door to the outside. She tried to catch up with them and luckily for her she did. It wasn’t the outside at all rather it was a fairly large brick room with nothing remarkable about it at all. With several taps on certain bricks the family waited with glee. It made no sense to Jessamine at the time until it happened. The bricks were moving on their own accord. Once the bricks had moved out of the way she was absolutely gobsmacked.

“C’mon children we’ve got to get your books for this year at Hogwarts!”

Hogwarts! Finally, someone had said it. Now to find out what to get here and where to go from there. There were so many places to go and things to see but the currency seemed a little off. It didn’t look like British pounds at all matter of fact it seemed to be done all with coin. She didn’t know what to do or where to go to find money surely there was a bank. Then again did her aunt and uncle know anything else than where to drop her off? It didn’t seem to be the case. She was terribly excited though to see all these different stores filled with wonderful things like cauldrons, brooms, robes, generic uniforms, bookstores it was all so exciting! The most intriguing bit at the moment seemed to be the wand shop. It was a little old, but it seemed like the only place to go and get a wand.

“Ah welcome to Ollivander’s Wand shop” said a man who clambered down from a ladder, “Here to purchase your first wand?”

“I guess” she couldn’t help but blush in embarrassment.

“I see” as the man wandered about the shop passing by old dusty boxes, “Try this, a spruce wood with dragon’s blood and unicorn hair.”

“What should I do with it?”

“A simple wave will do” as he carelessly shook his hand about the room.

With a wave of her hand she felt an incredible feeling surge about her. It was like being in a warm bubble bath while the bubbles popped and danced about the room. Only to find out that those bubble had now literally manifested into the room. It was amazing. She had never before seen a marvel like this before. Well not intentionally at least. There had been plenty of times growing up where something amazing happened that she couldn’t explain. But this, this was one of those things that she marvelled at with glee as she came to terms with being a witch.

“Right now, how do you plan on paying?”

“Um…” she really wished she was given more instruction than this.

“Very well it seems I must take back that wand.”

“What? Wait no I need it!” she panicked, “I’ll do anything for it!”

“Anything, you say?”

At this point she knew she had made a mistake. This man had a certain glint to his eyes when she said she was willing to do anything. Her stomach started twisting in knots as she watched him get nearer to her. His breath was hot against her neck as he waited her response. She could only gasp when she felt something hard pressing up against her stomach. Ollivander whispered a few words that didn’t make any sense to her until he backed up a bit and kissed her on the forehead.

“Help me cum and you can have this wand free of charge” his voice was more youthful, and his skin was taught upon his still thin frame.

“Help you cum?” as she tilted her head, “How?”

“Here let me show you.”

He took her by the wrist and carried her back into the office of his store. The curtains were already drawn and with a flick of the wand his desk was wiped clean. Within a manner of seconds Ollivander was on the desk. His cock lightly pitching a tent as he took his trousers off. Jessamine started to pull herself away but with a flick of his wand fighting became useless as she was now floating in the air.

“C’mon it will be like humping a pillow, I’m sure girls your age do silly things like that.” As his hand pulled her down on to him.

At first, she tried resisting but then her legs fell about his sides like block of lead till her pussy was touching his cock, “C’mon you’ll get some pleasure out of it too I’m sure. Just think of someone you’d be more comfortable doing this with and it will be all over before you know it.”

As much as she hated it the man had a point. She could think of someone. Like that George boy. She was hesitant at first as she dragged her knicker covered pussy along the man’s green pants. With another flick of the wand her skirt and shirt were removed. She gasped as the man beneath her moaned in pleasure taking in her blue bra and black laced boyshorts.

“Don’t worry I won’t lay a hand on you” he reassured her by placing them behind his head, “Just rub us off and you’ll be on your merry way.”

Jessamine didn’t like it. At first then she thought about how she could capitalize on the opportunity. She could feel herself getting hot in her cheeks and loins as she continued to grind along the man’s cock. Her mind went to George. He was tall and cute. Then she thought about what it would be like to grind up against him. There was more give as she dripped more and more on his cock. Suddenly all she could think of was rubbing up against him and sending George into a world of delightful pleasure. She could feel herself getting more wet as she dragged herself to the idea of George’s brother in the same room in the middle of the night sleeping peacefully. Even then she got wetter by the idea that his brother could wake up at any moment and catch them. She dripped even more when she thought about it being George’s brother the whole time while George watched while acting like he was asleep. She almost wished that she didn’t have her panties in the way while she rubbed along what she now believed to be George’s cock. She couldn’t help but get aroused by looking at the cock under her dripping cunt.

With eagerness now she continued to grind along the cock she now thought was George’s or his brother’s while George watched. Her mind thought about taking both in the same room either at different times or at the same time. Jessamine could only think about having them cum one at a time because she wanted to savour the feel of them. She found it kind of kinky calling out the wrong name to get the other one aroused for another fuck session. Her mind jolted as she felt a wave of pleasure building up about her person. It was hot and pleasurable in ways she couldn’t describe properly. Maybe because it was a reminder of how it felt when she spent all those late nights awake listening to her cousin fuck his random dates while she rubbed herself off to their collective orgasms thinking it was her with a hot guy instead. Her shoulders started to shudder as she felt the waves of pleasure twisting up along her belly. It was hot to feel the erection occasionally pop inside a little. Even more entertaining as she saw the tip of the cock poking out of his pants lathering up his belly with pre-cum. Jessamine parted her legs more to get further down along the cock beneath her. She could feel the folds of her pussy straddle the cock as she lathered the pants with her own cum. Thinking of George’s pulsating orgasm along her clit sent a chill down her spine and she couldn’t help but smile from the amount of pleasure she caused her new crush to feel as his cum seeped through his pants and drizzled along her pussy. She continued to slide along the cock until it stopped throbbing and slowly shrunk to the nonerect size that made her sad she couldn’t ride it any longer.

“My, my it seems you enjoyed that almost as much as I did” as a young Ollivander looked at her now dripping panties.

“W-well you told me to think of someone else and-”

“And you ran with the idea and made a man very happy” he couldn’t help but smile.

“You’re not going to tell anybody are you?”

“Not at all my dear here this is yours” as Ollivander handed over the wand, “However, I can’t let you stay to clean yourself off I’ve probably been gone too long already. If you’d kindly follow me, I can send you out back as to avoid any further embarrassment.”

Jessamine was just happy to receive her wand. Although she couldn’t deny that the sensations, she felt weren’t real and terribly fun. It seemed to take the anxiety that built up in her and disperse it out of her system. However, there wasn’t enough pleasure to fit her needs. She still had some unresolved tension she had to let go of. Could she take care of it here though? In a back alley behind the wand shop? Just the thought of it even though it seemed wrong felt amazing as she could feel her and Ollivander’s cum slick between her legs closely to her pussy. She looked around carefully to make sure that nobody was around then slowly slid off her knickers. It was hot looking at their soaked splotches on both the inside and outside areas. Ollivander was a creep but his cum looked great on her panties. She still couldn’t get the ginger twins out of her mind though. Taking some time, she found a good place to prop herself and rub herself off to the scene that was her soaked panties on the floor.

In her mind she thought of what it would have been like to fuck one or both the twins behind the wand shop. What their cocks would be like inside of her as they took turns taking her virginity. She may be a virgin but when it comes to the twins, she’d happily throw it away on both their cocks. The uncertainty of which twin was fucking her and making her pregnant gave her a wave of unexplainable pleasure. She bit her lip eagerly as she plunged two fingers inside her pussy. It was warm and slick to where it her fingers could easily glide along the g-spot of her pussy while thinking of the twins.

It was amazing taking the juices from her pussy and slicking it along her clit. She could feel a shiver of pleasure running up along her legs and tingling around her hip. What turned her on and made her pussy seep with juices was the fact that anybody could come in and catch her rubbing herself off. It wasn’t something she knew she would love until she started doing it. She got a rush thinking of what it would be like if a fellow student stumbled upon her masturbating and got an erection. Asking them to get a bit closer to her and get a good view. Only to then pull her panties between them and ask them to cum on them before she slips them on. Her head started to spin with ecstasy as she thought about luring boys in one by one to cum on her panties and have her walk to another discrete location only to repeat the process. Surely her riding the old man started to awaken something within her. Something slutty. She thought of what it would be like to do this as a form of paid service to her fellow students. What aroused her even more was if a professor got involved. Jessamine couldn’t help dripping at the very thought of it. She had always been attracted to older guys and even then, she often fantasized about what it would be like to lose her virginity to an older person.

There was one point to where she had a terrible crush on her cousins’ girlfriends’ father. He was Irish and she absolutely loved the sound of his voice. Let alone she was of a masculine build. One time she had caught a glimpse of him without his top on and she couldn’t help but run off to the bathroom in the house and grind along the rim of the tub till she reached what she thought an orgasm was. She’d later on hump her pillow and think of what it would have been like to lose her virginity to him in that bathroom. Letting her back rest along the cold tile while having a fat cock inside of her as hot water dripped off his lightly sweaty body. She could feel herself getting closer and closer to what seemed to be a similar orgasm like the time before. Jessamine bit her lip and tilted her head back as she felt the writhing burning sensation of pleasure overwhelming her person. Somehow it didn’t reach a climax but rather ebbed and flowed as she struggled to keep the feeling going. Then it happened. Finally, it happened. A man walked around a corner as she pleasured herself. He was rather cute too. Not like the Irish husband. More of a wizarding cute she could only guess. The only thing that made her attracted to him was his obvious passing glance. She bit her lip even harder now as she rubbed her clit even faster widening her legs to give him a good view. And he took the bait. If not, then the bulge in his cock did. She couldn’t help but get even more aroused with every step he took closer towards her direction. He looked more attractive charismatic than physical sense. He was well dressed and from the looks of it if he didn’t move faster then they would become rather messy.

“Taking in the view?” the wizard asked.

“I could say the same thing.” She could barely utter while she felt herself drip more and more.

“My name is Gilderoy Lockheart, perhaps you’ve heard of me.” As he gave a winning smile.

“Mmmm haven’t.”

“Oh. Well maybe when you finish darling, we-”

“Just pull out your cock!” she almost moaned out.

The wizard beamed gleefully as he pulled apart his trousers as his member throbbed against his pants. Jessamine couldn’t resist getting an eyeful of his cock as he slowly pulled it out leaking a heavy stream of pre cum.

Unlike the rest of him that was probably the hottest cock she had seen yet. Then again it was only the second cock she had seen. She could only wonder how much cum would fall out of it and what it would look like. Sadly, she was so disgusted by Ollivander to where she didn’t want to see his cock. Her stomach burned with pleasure as the cock got nearer and nearer to her face. A fat and heavy bead of pre on the cusp of touching her bitten lip.

“Not I’m m-my mouth” she gasped, “On my panties! P-p-please inside my panties!”

She wanted to scream it louder, but she had to stifle herself. It was hot that she had gotten attention however she didn’t want to ruin the moment by making too large of a spectacle. For now, this wizard would do just fine. She tried to shift to her back so she could properly take off her knickers and leave them on the floor for Gilderoy to cum on. Jessamine bit her lip as she stared deep into his eyes rubbing herself off. Fully exposing her pussy to him as her juices cascaded down her lips and along her fingers.

“Well if you say so.”

Gilderoy was more than willing to accommodate her demand as he continued to jerk off to the sight of her along the cobblestone road. He couldn’t tell what was hotter the blatant lack of care she had when trying to please herself. The type of desire to which she would easily just drop her panties and rub herself off in what could have been an overly populated part of Diagon Alley.

“Looks like you chose a good time to masturbate in this street” he couldn’t help but grin as he jerked himself off, “Had it not been for my book signing you’d have been the popular display of the day.”

It was something pleasing in his mind but for Jessamine it was a bit of a turn off. Gilderoy was more of a narcissist than an actual possibility. Jessamine was glad she chose for him to cum on her panties rather than take her virginity. She wanted to save it for a special occasion of a sort. More for a special person and circumstance. Something that would have turned into a good memory that she could use while masturbating. Even then she tried to keep her lustful streak burning while Gilderoy droned on about himself and of his accomplishments. So, she decided to keep her focus on his cock instead. She couldn’t wait until he achieved orgasm. Jessamine only hoped that it was as good as she thought it would be. Then it happened. Big white globs shot out. She could feel her pussy pulse and contract as her juices almost gushed out of her like water out of a geyser.

Jessamine was now obsessed from the amount of cum that ran out of the wizards’ cock. It was a disappointment that he was so self-absorbed in his own amazingness. There was just too much bragging from his end. Then again if that was what got him off to where she could enjoy a spectacle like that it was worth the effort. However, she would rather not have to intrigue another mans’ ego to obtain such a wonderful view. With any luck she may be able to find such an individual. Then again, the amount of cum deposited in her panties made her chest burn with lust.

“I’m the new defence against the dark arts teacher at Hogwarts” was one of the few things that she heard as he finished climaxing from his orgasm.

It was stunning how much he could talk about himself. Even what should have been a smooth beautifully pleasurable moment was completely swamped by his obsession of himself. Even though it was hot in the moment she new this was not going to be a fond memory to rub herself off to once she reached Hogwarts. Then she remembered she had to get to Hogwarts never mind she still needed to get all of her equipment. She slowly dragged herself down from her own build up to focus on the matter at hand again. Jessamine let out a haggard breath as she couldn’t achieve her own orgasm. However, she was more than happy to watch Gilderoy eye her up as she took back her panties.

“That was fun” she kept eye contact as she slipped her knickers back on enjoying the slickness of them along her wet pussy.

“Yes, it was rather amazing” as he started to dress himself again, “You did well too.”

“Yes” Jessamine was trying to hide her disgust with him, “You mentioned Hogwarts? I’m going to be a student there.”

“Ah then you’ll potentially have the privilege of learning from my class.”

“Hopefully” as she tried to bite her tongue, “If I can get all of my things.”

“Maybe we can come to some sort of an arrangement?” he started to grin again.

“What type of agreement?”

“I’ll take care of your things you’ll need for your first year” he charmingly smiled, “If you’ll accompany me on my way there. If you know what I mean.”

“W-well I-”

“Oh, don’t worry I’m not going to take your virginity.”

“How-”

“I could tell you were a virgin based on your reaction when I came all over your knickers. Never mind when you got a full-on sight of my glorious cock.”

“Well if you promise not to take my virginity” her eyes rolled as she tried to walk towards him with the cum sloshing against her wet cunt, “I suppose you could watch me masturbate and cum on and in my knickers.”

“Maybe a bra or two?” he rubbed his hands as he smiled in glee, “It’s a secret fetish of mine.”

“So long as you’re willing to clean them after a time” Jessamine took a while to rub her pussy a bit letting the mix of juices and cum soak her whole pussy.

“It would be my pleasure.”


	2. A Ride to Remember

Jessamine was grateful that all it took was a sick perv to jizz on her to get what she needed for the first year. With any luck she wouldn’t have to do this for long. At least not with Gilderoy. She liked the look of cock. Even more she liked the look of cum and how it shot out of a cock. How cum felt along the inside of her panties as it slicked along the small almost completely hairless curves of her pussy. It took several loads of cum for her to get all of her supplies but it was fun sneaking around with Gilderoy and having him shoot loads of cum under her skirt, on and in her panties, the inside of her socks, inside her shirt, and along the front of her bra. Now the once blue bra was coated in so much cum to where it looked a lighter shade of blue. Jessamine loved how the cum would slick about her person and catch along all of her curves drying up and with a flick of Gilderoys’ wand the dry leftovers went away.

Now she sat in a carriage in what seemed to be a living room. The carriage was strange due to that it was larger inside than it was outside. Even then it was amazing to see that the carriage was driven by several hippocampi galloping around the shaking waves. The room was luscious. Dark polished wood and dark blue velvet cushions now held her wonderful curves. The skirt she wore went just a couple of inches above the knee. Her shirt was white, and the sleeves were rolled up with several buttons unbuttoned as to reveal more of her chest without exposing her breasts. She may only be twelve, but she filled out a C-cup and was about to borderline a D-cup. Her socks were knee height and argyle mainly black with grey and blue diamonds. The shoes she once had on were black with little bows on them but. However, the shoes were at the entrance while she dragged her socked big toe dipped and traced along a large pool of cum. There were a series of wonderful spells she had started to learn from Gilderoy, “Excessus ejaculus”, “Erectus longus”, and “tersus sursum” were some of the latest spells she had learned. However, the first two were her favourite.

It had only been an hour whilst she was in his carriage and now the elderly wizard lay on the couch in the living room with his legs wide open and his cock firm and erect. Several splats of cum coated the floor and some coated her shoes, but she had yet to utilize “Excessus ejaculus”. Jessamine could only imagine how much cum would ebb out of Gilderoy with use of that spell. Now she wasn’t sure how to actually cast the spell it was just one of the spells that Gilderoy talked about but never cast yet either. She could only assume that it was his way of trying to seduce her into sex as to why he mentioned it. But then again, she tried to utilize him for her gain and so far, was succeeding at it. Even then she was promised that Gilderoy would only cum on her with her consent it didn’t seem like something he really wanted to have happen. So, she did what she could to save herself some effort and potential stress and anxiety that teased at the back of her mind.

She milked Gilderoy. Hence all the cum that painted the room. However, it was not enough to keep the pervy thoughts from his mind. So now it was time for her to kick things up. Jessamine didn’t think she was that attractive. She thought that if there were any boys that gave her a second glance it was because there was a prettier girl behind her she didn’t notice or a clock behind her so they could tell when class was over. But this was something that she was terribly unfamiliar with. Then again it was something she had interest in. He was eating up every move she made. And it was in its own way invigorating. She dragged her toe deeper into the large pool of cum that sat along the opposite side of the seating arrangement. It was roughly three feet away and it was amazing to see him shoot a hot glob her direction from that distance.

“Doing well Gilderoy?” as she slowly dipped her whole foot into the pool to her disappointment her foot covered most of it and dispersed some of the cum.

“Yes, my Dear” Gilderoy breathed heavily as he spread out a little further along the couch with his head tilted to the side to watch her hungrily.

“Good. Now I want you to cum for me. Again.”

“Again?”

“Yes, again and this time much, much more.”

It was a little alarming that his cock started to droop down again. Even more so seeing that he hadn’t cum with his erection as she had requested. She could only imagine what it would look like when magically forced to be so at its highest capacity. The only think that caught her off guard was his foreskin. It was terribly unpleasant, and she really hoped not all men had that. And yes, she meant it when she said men. Watching a man’s cock cum this many times made her way more interested in people older than her.

“Erectus longus” as she aimed her wand at his cock.

She was surprised that it worked as simply as that. It was amazing to watch his limp dick slowly get more and more rigid as it crept along his abdominals. Until it stood up at attention. It swelled up so much the tip practically burst right out of its foreskin as the veins along the shaft. Gilderoy’s eyes widened in awe as his cock got incredibly hard as he devoured the sight of her lifting her foot and displaying sticky strands of cum.

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>

Snape was glad to reach his home. It was just the right time for him to change from his robes into his night robes. He didn’t have to worry about getting to Hogwarts any time soon he could simply apparate. However, he had more pressing matters. His home was far off in the distance from most other places in his area. There were large shrubs that kept the privacy he most desired. It was important for him to have such privacy. How else would he be able to wind down from a stressful day? With a flick of his wand the door opened and closed behind him. He continued to flick his wand as the shutters slammed shut darkening the whole area.

“Accio rope” he grumbled as he made his way into the den of his room catching the rope.

The room was rather nice, but it needed a renovation in his opinion. There was a black bear pelt that sat lazily along the floor to the opening of fireplace. A small freckled ginger sat on the black leather couch. He couldn’t help but let a smile curl at the edge of his lips as he watched her sit on the couch in terrible anxiety. Her stress caused her to sit completely upright with her hands on her knees.

“Linenus minimus” as her clothes were stripped away from her body in a quick flourish, “funem involvit.”

It was wonderful to watch the black rope race along her now stark-naked body. She didn’t have any breasts, but it was wonderful to watch the rope tie around where they would eventually grow in. Trying to close her legs in panic the ropes didn’t allow that to transpire. It pulled her legs wide open and her arms as well by the wrists and ankles tying them along the feet of the couch. The most pleasing was watching the rope wrap around her neck ever so lightly but tight enough to give lustful emphasis to her neck before wrapping around her mouth as she tried to scream in panic gagging her.

His heart started to race as he devoured the spectacle. He loved it when they tried to resist. Snape couldn’t help but get aroused as he watched her pale pussy. It was a great sight, but it didn’t give him that same buzz that seeing that little girl in the ‘Leaky Cauldron’. With any luck there would be a chance of seeing her, but he was rather doubtful. He hummed as he brought himself closer to her. Running a finger down her face and placing it under her chin as to make her look him in the eye.

“I’m going to enjoy this” as he brought himself to her ear, “I really am but as you could tell I’m not as aroused as I should be. However, I plan to find a natural solution to it.”

He lowered himself to her supple pussy. He breathed hot air along her before kissing up and down her legs. It didn’t bother him if he kissed a part of the rope the effort was still being made. He relished in touching young flesh. His blood was now boiling slightly and slowly within him. Massaging her feet, he kissed back down to her pussy from his ankles until he got to clit. Then he gave it a wet kiss. The moan of protest was more encouraging to him than if she was able to give consent. With that lack of consent, he latched his mouth around her pussy enveloping it completely. He moaned in pleasure as he felt her legs quivering in an attempt of resistance as he started to lap her up with his tongue. Taking a break, he removed his clothes letting them fall to the bear rug. His cock now a little more rigid than before.

“You see Ginny” he smiled as he held her throat in his hand and keeping eye contact with her, “and with that I am going to enjoy you thoroughly.”

He then returned as she continued to quiver beneath his lips as he ran his fingers slowly along her legs letting them ripple along the rope. Snape slipped his tongue along the bottom of her pussy and slowly dragged it up to her clit. Circling the little bundle of nerves along the supple young flesh. His hands eagerly explored her body as it raced up along the sides of her body until he reached her nipples. He kept his fingers roughly an inch away. It was important to make her battle and struggle with her own desires. Snape traced around her nipples from that distance while he continued to lick her out. Occasionally he would tighten his grip along her nipples and give them a soft and quick twist.

“Fight.” Snape mumbled from along Ginny’s pussy, “I want you to try and resist.”

He pulled back and started to stroke his cock to get it to a new level of hardness. At this point he could forget the girl in his head and focus on the youth before him. Teaching at Hogwarts gave him a craving for young flesh. It rarely gave him any time to be around interesting people around his own age. So, he turned his attention to what women he had more access to. It was amazing to relive the moment he first took a first years’ virginity. However, he had to keep his mind in the now and focus on the soon to be first year before him. Her eyes started to tear up. It was one of the best parts that came with this type of fetish. The lack of control. It gave him a rush and it made spurred him on. Loud stifled screams fought through the rope as Snape dragged his cock along her pussy as he kissed her on the forehead before slowly dragging his tip in. Taking the pre from his cock Snape used the head of his cock to spread it around as he slowly kissed down her cheek and bit the bottom of his lip. He continued to insert and pull out rubbing more and more pre along the walls of her pussy and along her clit before plunging back in. Tears streamed along her face as he broke her hymen only to pull out to the tip and plunge it all in until the tip rammed the cervix.

“That’s it, Ginny” he gruffly whispered in her ear, “fight it. I need you to fight it. Fight until you can’t find the strength to resist anymore.”

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>  
Jessamine was wildly impressed with her first spell casting. She could only hope things would continue to escalate for more than just Gilderoy. Pulling up her skirt she took her time to reveal her panties letting Gilderoy get an eyeful as he dragged his hand along the couch until he got a firm grip along his cock. He moaned in both pleasure and ragged pain. Desire kept him motivated and with that he continued to stroke himself off. It seemed she needed to give him more inspiration to keep his spirits up. She really wanted to see him cum. Needed him to spill his load. Her fingers dragged up along her leg as she tried to grab his attention. Thankfully, it worked as he continued to watch her fingers dance about her leg until she started rubbing her pussy. She bit her lip and that seemed to have sent him closer to the edge.

“That’s right cum for me.”

She dragged that same hand that was rubbing herself off and moved to one of her breasts. Sure, she didn’t take the time to go under the shirt or under the bra but then again, she didn’t want to encourage him into having sex with him. So, this was the perfect blend of pleasure and seduction. She slid off from her seat and made her way to the next pile of cum. It still glistened and had its sticky consistency. She kept eye contact with Gilderoy as she dragged a finger through it until she got all of it. Then she held it up to her face massaging her breast for a little while longer before letting that hand slide down to her panties creating an opening for her cum soaked finger to plunge to her pussy. She moaned as she dragged the cum along the outside of her pussy tilting her head back and biting her lip.

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>

At this point Ginny was well under him pressed against the black bears’ pelt. Snape’s fingers interlocked Ginny’s as he pushed her arms wide open. His legs kept hers wide open now as his cock continued to piston in and out of her. The sight of blood mixed with pre and pussy juices from the rupturing of her hymen caused him to thrust with gusto. The rope that had tied her to the couch had then moved to just around her neck lightly coiling tighter and tighter along her throat. She had tried to scream many times but each time she could have the rope tightened to a point to where the flow of blood to her head rendered her attentions from it. Only to release its hold on her. The rush of blood should have been an indicator that things had gone too far. But she couldn’t help but feel powerless as Snape continued to ram into her pussy. Snape moaned in pleasure as the shaft of his cock rippled along the tight walls of her pussy.

“Yes, Ginny clench in resistance” he huffed in her ear, “Clench so tight to where you could push me out and spill my seed all over you instead.”

Her eyes opened at the chance that there was a possibility of being impregnated. She was too young in her opinion to have sex even more to become pregnant. Especially with a sick man’s child, like Professor Snape. Trying to avoid anymore unpleasantries she did try to clench harder and harder to force him out. At first, she thought she was successful in this as his cock started to slide out of her.

“That’s a good girl” as he nibbled on her ear, “Now comes the fun part.”

He thrusted deep into her while she tried to unclench her pussy. She moaned in pain as his cock rippled along the inside of her. His thrusts were strong, forceful, and long as he started to drag her along the bear rug. Pulling back, he gazed down at her as the tears continued to run down her face. He smiled as he watched her bounce along the rug under his thrusts. Snape let go of her hands to grab her hips to pull him on to his cock even harder. She tried to push him back or even to punch him and it proved to be completely useless.

“That’s the fire! That’s what I want.” He breathed.

<><><><><><><><><>  
Her fingers ran along her clit with brilliant ease as she kept eye contact with Gilderoy while he stroked himself. She slowly unbuttoned her shirt as she bit her lip. Letting her fingers slowly slide along each remaining button till she was able to return to her pussy. She made sure to have her fingers pressed against her panties while rubbing her clit as to keep the perv interested. It was brilliant as he was eating every bit of it.

“Oh yeah just like that” she emphasised the motion of her fingers plunging into her pussy, “just like when we went cauldron shopping.”

“Mmmmm fuck” Gilderoy moaned at the realization.

“Yeah, it was fun letting my panties soak in your seed at the bottom of the cauldron.”

“Oh, my that was terribly fun.”

“Anywhere near as fun as when you watched me step on your seed?” she cocked an eyebrow.

“MMmm no that was way better…” he trailed off trying to control his orgasm.

“Well if you cum I’ll try and make sure you cover both of my feet and if you’re lucky I’ll let you suck your seed off my toes.” She winked as she then bit her lip while pleasing herself.

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>

Ginny gasped in unwanted pleasure as Snape thrust her against the wall pulling her down on to his cock.

“Hmmm that’s it my sweet give in. Want it. Beg for it.” He teased as he continued to whisper into her ear.

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><>

“That’s right make my feet drip with your seed” Jessamine smiled as she undid another button or two.

Upon that bit of inspiration Gilderoy started to twitch along the cushions of his couch nearing orgasm.

<><><><><><><><><><><><><>

“P-p-please don’t” Ginny begged as her fingers ran through her hair while Snape continued to aggressively fuck her.

“That’s right resist to the bitter end” as he took breaks to lick her nipples, “Fuck you are wonderful.”

<><><><><><><><><><><><><>

“Excessus ejaculus!” Jessamine moaned as she aimed her wand at his cock.

Gilderoy’s cock swelled and shot hot masses of cum. It shot three, four, five feet either up in the air or across the way. The hot substance tingled along her legs and it splashed along her legs. Even more upon the exposed flesh nearing her pussy. Jessamine shuddered with her upcoming orgasm as she devoured the sight of his orgasm. She was surprised to watch roughly a gallon or two spilling out of his cock. Certainly, this was a spell she best memorize for future uses.

<><><><><><><><><><><><><>

“Fuck that was brilliant” Snape moaned as he watched his seed spilling out of her pussy, “See you in potions class.” He grinned at her tear-filled horror “Obliviate.”


	3. Sex, Settled, Sorted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snape thought he could let her go. He thought he could let all of it go. Yet the past bleeds through.

Although Snape was serious in his meaning of letting Ginny go the obliviate spell made it difficult for him to let her go all too soon. He didn’t get much sleep but then again, he could care less. The small frame under him shaking from the repeated sex only spurred him on further. He made sure to abuse the spell as much as he planned to abuse Ginny during his night of stress relief. It was wonderful to lock the doors, create illusions, and hit reset on her brain. Only to fuck it out of her head. To then have her mentally waking up saturated with cum and confusion. It was wonderful watching it dribble out of her youthful pussy. Watching load after load splash outside of her every time he dragged his cock along her walls forcing more of his seed into her to have the older load spill out and coat the inside of her legs. Each obliviate was a wonderful sensation. Making her think she was his daughter while he raped her. Having her believe she was free to leave only to chase her down and rape her. Telling her she was his bought and paid for whore. That last one wasn’t exactly his favourite, but he did love the amount of control and power that came from it. Snape pulled out his wand, cleaned her up, made her fresh, and followed up with another series of spells.

“Obliviate” he muttered for what felt like the hundredth time.

“What? Where am I? Who are you?”

“I’m your doctor and this is my hospital” he hated the lie but thought he might as well run with it as he pulled out a vial from the cupboard dropping in a dirty blonde hair.

“What’s that doctor?”

“It’s medicine dear drink and you’ll feel better.”

Snape had only hoped he grabbed the right hair when he left the ‘Leaky Cauldron’. That dirty blonde-haired girl really intrigued him. That glimpse of her panties tightly held against her ass drove him towards a new erection. It was wonderful watching the Ginny girl wrinkle her face in disgust from the potion. Watching her shake and slowly start to bubble and change over time. That was the brilliance of a properly brewed Polyjuice potion. From the tiniest hair to the tip of her toes everything had changed. Snape’s cock slowly became fully erect as he watched the girl change before him. It was even better knowing she was still naked from earlier. The beautiful hair, dimpled cheeks, pleasant level of fat around the hips and ass, to her light blue eyes. Snape smirked as the potion came into full affect. She was perfect. At least in appearance. However, appearances would have to do.

“Sorry about that” Snape smiled as he slowly undressed before her, “I think it may be best that I only follow your example.”

“My example?”

“Yes, you do know you are naked right?”

“O-oh, am I?”  
Snape took her in as she turned around and tried to get a good view of herself now. He was glad to have her not looking at herself until she took the potion. Snape guided her to a mirror where her c-cup breasts hung pleasantly before both her and Snape. He loved looking at her shapely ass. In the light there was a wonderful sheen to them that seemed to accentuate it even more than normal.

“I am going to need you to relax” as he placed a set of hands on her shoulders, “There are some examinations I need to do. Now this may feel strange but just let me do what I need to for the exams to be complete properly.”

“Mmmm okay.” As she slowly started to braid her hair after dragging her hands along her breasts.

He ran his hands along her arms and down the sides until he reached her hips. The skin was taught and had a little bit of give to her. It was pleasant as his hands made their way to her ass. His fingers slowly parted her ass cheeks and soaked in the sight of her lovely pink ring. It was wonderful. Even though he didn’t like the idea he pulled out his wand and muttered a quick spell. It was crucial to made sure she was cleaned out before delving inside. Her ass tightened slightly as his lips pressed against her anus only to have her relax. There were occasional flexes again as his tongue parted his lips and circled her anus teasing the pleasure senses around the anus. He couldn’t help but moan in pleasure as he attempted to slip his tongue inside her anus. It was pleasurable feeling the tight ring tighten along his tongue. Snape could feel his cock throb and drip pre as he continued to probe her anus repeatedly. Taking a hand, he moved around the hip and started to press against her belly just above her cunt while the other brushed along her clit while occasionally dipping a finger inside. He had to refrain himself as this new girl before her started to finally moan in pleasure in response to his movements. Taking a brief break, he peered around hip to watch her feel herself up along the belly and her breasts looking up to the ceiling. With this newfound inspiration he started rimming her with more gusto slowly teasing the anus more and more open until he could slick his tongue into her with little to no issue. This new girl in front of her now moaned in pleasure as Snape continued to run his hands along her waste. His left hands pressing around her navel whilst his fingers of his right hand danced about her clit occasionally slipping down and inserting on at a time to lubricate them in her pussy juices before rubbing her fingers repeatedly. All while Snape had his face planted into her ass. Even though she was young it was plump and juicy with every soft and wonderful sensation.

“Now darling let me do another examination, you see this fluid needs to go from your pussy to my mouth.”

“MMMmmmm O-okay doctor, is the fluid down there bad?”

“No, it is good to get wet like this and here’s the reason why.”

He picked her up set her on his chest bringing her pussy to his face. His cock started to get firm as he saw what this beautiful girl’s pussy looks like. Parting her legs on each side of his head he brought his face to her now dripping cunt. Snape couldn’t help but lick his lips eagerly as the girl’s pussy was brought closer and closer. A sharp gasp left the girl as Snape smacked his lips against her slick folds. His lips would slowly drag up and down the opening of her pussy as the soft skin from her cunt caressed his corner of his lips and cheeks. She moaned in a bit of pleasure before dropping herself on Snape’s face rubbing herself along his mouth holding his face in by gripping his hair and pulling him closer with all her might. Snape couldn’t help but open his mouth and let his tongue glide along the folds of her pussy. She tasted amazing. The taste was hard to describe. Then again, he couldn’t get his hopes up too soon. This wasn’t really the girl he wanted. It may look like her, but it wasn’t the girl. She would smell different. Taste different. And most likely feel different. Even then this would have to do until he becomes fortunate enough to find her again and take her immediately where they cross paths.

“Mmmmm” Snape hummed as he licked her pussy up.

“OOooooh Doctor.”

“Fuck you taste good.” As he took a brief break from licking her out.

“F-fuck?”

“Yes, it is a word used in times of pleasure like when I do this” As Snape plunged two fingers inside her stroking her G-spot and rubbing her clit with his tongue.

“Fuck!” she shouted, “Fuck! Fuck! F-f-fuuck! FUCK!”

It was wonderful hearing her shout at the top of her lungs as he continued to lick around the clit with his fingers inside of her pussy. Pushing his luck, a little he pulled her close again and she held herself up with her arms while he teased her asshole with his left hand. At first, he moved his finger in tandem motions with his lapping slowly. Then after a good period he inserted both his finger and tongue at alternating times at both holes.

“FUCK FUCK FUCK!” this girl moaned as Snape slowly teased her ass till the first knuckle sat inside lazily.

“Hmmmm yes fuck Doctor!”

“Beg me to fuck you!” Snape demanded as he pulled out his wet fingers from her pussy and spanked her.

“Fuck me?” she was uncertain.

“Yes, say it just like that” as he spanked her again, “Fuck can be used like that during pleasure too.”

His fingers plunged back into her pussy and pulled out slowly along the G-spot. While licking up her clit and dripping pussy juices. It was hot because there still was a small portion of his cum that was inside of her, but he decided to make it seem like it was all her. He wanted it to be all her juices and her juices alone. Even though he knew this was Ginny he wanted to treat it like it was his first time with the mystery girl he saw tripping. He wanted to take her virginity more than this imposter.

“Fuck me!” the mystery girl beneath her begged.

Snape pulled his cock out of her sopping cunt as she pushed her to the floor and taking her from behind in the wonderful doggy style position. He enjoyed the sight of this little girl’s ass as he teased her asshole while he fucked her slowly. Dragging the head of his cock along her clit before forcing it back in time and time again. One of the saddest parts was that this ‘new girl’ beneath him didn’t sound like how he imagined she would. Sadly, she still had the voice of Ginny and that bothered him to a degree. The second failure in this pleasurable moment was the potion was not going to work for as long as he desired. He still loved the feel of his finger in her ass. Knowing his cock was saturated he brought it out after several minutes of anal teasing to then drag his head around the puckered ring of muscle.

“AAAH!” she screamed as she was pushed further along the floor reaching out and getting handfuls of bear rug, “Careful that hur- AAAHHH!” as Snape smiled to himself knowing she couldn’t see his level of pleasure from it. He enjoyed and savoured the moment of the plush ass before him as he slid his cock deeper with every thrust.

“There we go you little whore” Snapped moaned as he shoved his cock deeper into her ass until it got about halfway down his shaft, “Beg me to fuck you like a whore!” he was really getting into the swing of things now as the muscles in her ass tried to push his cock out while he forced his way in. He loved watching his cock stretch her out and pool up mixed cum from her already abused pussy.

“Hmmmm fuck me! Fuck me so hard!!” as she now slides along the floor and moaned as she took the time to rub her hand along her pussy while her nipples were being rubbed along the rug, “and what is a whore?” it was things like this that caused the spell ‘obliviate’ to ruin Snape’s erection but then again her anal rejection made him maintain it.

“Feel this cock in you? This is what makes you a whore. Me fucking you like this makes you a whore. And I like it. Will you be my whore?” as Snape started to shove more and more of his cock into her. Snape was glad to hit the relieving slapping along her cunt as his balls slapped her clit and hand as she rubbed herself even harder. She was starting to enjoy it now as he could pull out almost completely and then shove his cock all the way back in only enjoy that amazing slapping feeling along her juicy and slippery cunt.

“If that’s what you like I’ll be your whore!” she declared as she used a hand to stifle a moan until the overwhelming pleasure along her cunt and ass built up inside of her, “Fuck your whore! Fuck me like a whore! I’m your whore and your whore alone to fuck to your hearts content!! FUUUUUCK!”

Snape was now in a wonderful state of bliss as his cock continued to ram inside of her ass, “This is what it means to be a whore” as he took her hand that was rubbing her clit and held it behind her back only to have his own hand rubbing her cunt violently while he shoved his cock deep in her ass. It was wonderful to watch the young supple skin bounce from his hard thrusts.

Snape knew better than to turn her over. Although he wished to view her face at climax it was all an illusion. Yes, it was flesh, bones, and blood but then again it wasn’t the girl he really wanted. The girl he wanted to shove his cock into and watch climax again and again. Bringing her to orgasm in multiple ways so many ways it was fighting off the cold-water moment that came to his mind by thinking this was Ginny instead of the dirty blonde. This girl beneath him was just nothing more than an imposter. A moaning. Worthless. Imposter. Sadly, this, although pleasurable, just wasn’t what he was looking for. He wanted the real experience. What made things worse was that he didn’t have the time to stalk the little girl through the streets of London and all the nearby areas. He had potions classes and he knew it wouldn’t give him enough time to find that scrumptious little girl. Snape wished he had taken her panties and added them to his collection. Maybe once at Hogwarts he will find his way into another young pussy. That was always the best part of a new year at Hogwarts. Snape craved first years. Sure, second and third years were good since they were closer to puberty and thus could have supple breasts. However, whether their pussies were still tight and fresh was another thing. That was the problem with teenage students in dorms in a school far away from their muggle friends. A mass of horny students finding any way to fuck each other’s brains out. Therefore, Snape had resigned himself to breaking in the first years. At first it was something that sickened him. Thinking that he was three times their age to start with turned him off. Then again there was no other way for him to get his sexual fix with other wizarding teachers at Hogwarts. They were too busy or otherwise occupied in their own sexual pursuits.

“A-A-a-a-a-a-AAAAAAAAA!!!!” Ginny moaned under him. It snapped him out of his thought process. He was so absorbed in his thoughts he couldn’t even reach orgasm. Ginny, however, was starting to turn back to her redheaded self. Her hips were getting back to their smaller frame and pushed his cock out as she lay shaking on the floor from her orgasm. Snape had made sure to gather her clothes, keeping the panties for himself. With a flick of his wand he sent her to sleep and transported Ginny back to her home. He carried her to bed wiped her pussy off with her panties, threw her clothes on the random piles that already existed, obliviated her and apparated back home.

Snape heaved a great sigh as he sat back down on the couch. He had almost instant regrets in using the Polyjuice potion. Had he saved the hair instead of using it for the potion he could have used a location spell. Unfortunately, Snape couldn’t grab any other hairs as it was terribly busy that day in the pub. He pulled the pink panties to his nostrils pulling in her scent deep into his nostrils. Had he not used the potion he could have achieved his last orgasm for the night. An orgasm that was supposed to be the closest he could get to that pretty little blonde. Absolutely wasted. It was fun while she was still Ginny. All the protests for hours on end sent him though the roof. That was probably the best thing that happened the first time he took a first year. Other than her vigorous protests that seemed to have spurned him on to taking her virginity the only other detail he could remember was that she was a Hufflepuff. Each scream of protest seemed more like a scream of invigorating pleasure to him and thus he would continue to ram his cock deep into the tiny young cunt before him. What spurned him on after that was watching her recoil from him as his cum sloshed outside her pussy. The excuse he used to get her there was getting her in trouble for hiding snacks and eating them in class. It wasn’t the best excuse Hufflepuff was known for doing such things, but it shortly stopped in his class after that. She had tried to retreat in such a terrible fit she had forgotten her panties before getting obliviated. Now those orange panties lay in a drawer with several dozens organized by colour and year. It was his second or third year that he had created more space in his drawer using magic. Although magic was amazing and wonderful it wasn’t something that he liked using all that often. It was for that purpose that he had taught potions instead. It was natural and at the very same time terribly unnatural how it brought forth such amazing changes. Even when there were spells holding it all together the vast majority were still ingredients. It was why he avoided using magic as circumstances would permit. The visceral connection of flesh rubbing along each other in hot and sweaty long-lasting sex. The intertwining of limbs. Screams. Panting. Grunts. Shaking of the bed or other furniture.

Bringing the grool that sat along the pink panties from Ginny to his mouth he knew to savour it. He pressed his tongue to it and thought of all the fucking that had taken place tonight. Although, he had a wonderful time with Ginny he wanted to get himself off with the image of the blonde. He sniffed the panties again and thought of what it would be like to curl his fingers through her hair as he slowly started to stroke his cock. It was pleasurable to have his cock limp in his hand and tease it to being fully erect. The thought of her breath along his chest as he took her. Hearing her gasp as he dragged his cock along her clit before pulling away leaving a glob of pre on her clit before rubbing it in. Taking her in slowly as he savoured her moans, groans, and huffs of air. Snape knew that he didn’t want to rape her. Not like he had with all his other victories. For some of them the rape only led to them being friends with benefits. Others had become sluts and made a point of finding him in his personal time. He had used the obliviate spell so many times he could cast it almost literally in his sleep. Even then he didn’t want to use it on his precious blonde. He now wanted to take her when she gave into the idea of him fucking her brains out. He could feel himself getting harder at the thought of her giving herself to him. Eagerly hiding around the halls of Hogwarts waiting for him to pass by so she could pounce on him. Or better yet placing herself in danger for him to pounce on her. Classrooms, empty halls, under the bleachers of the Quidditch pit, and so many other locations. Snape imagined what it would be like to feel her hymen break as she writhed along the sheets. He could feel the pre coating the shaft of his cock now as he thought about what it would be like to stare into her blue eyes. He wondered what it would be like to hear her moan in pleasure. To have her beg. To hear her stifle orgasm. Watching her bite her lip, reach for the sheets or pillows, limbs flailing as to overcome the overwhelming amount of pleasure. Snape tilted his head back as he felt his member not only holding firm but throbbing now as his cum shot an inch or so into the air before landing on the back of his hand as he moved it around to his shaft as he continued to pump his cock milking it out while his nostrils were flooded with the scent of youthful pussy juices. The thought that sent him through the breaking point was imagining her calling out his name as they climaxed pulling her as far down his cock as possible.

He slumped to the side having finished his orgasm he let it pool up on his lap as he looked about the various areas, he had fucked Ginny. Snape never really had anything for Weasely’s or gingers at all for that matter. However, Ginny was the first after a while that he had been rather fond of. At least until the amount of obliviates caused a slight form of brain damage. There was a limit to how many times a person could withstand an obliviate spell. It usually varied on a multiplicity of factors but for health and safety thirteen times was enough to make someone legally functional. However, with Ginny he had cast that spell roughly three times over the legal limit. Based on her last bout of fucking the damage that had been done to her led to an underlying desire to fuck, masturbate, and achieve orgasm in as many ways as possible. He had not only fucked her into being a slut he had obliviated her into being a slut. At this point he knew she would wake up and rub herself to a rather large orgasm. It was terrible but then again that would prove to be useful seeing that he was in rather unfortunate circumstances at Hogwarts. There were several occasions where Snape had almost been removed from being on the staff at Hogwarts on supposedly false charges. He knew it was true, but he luckily convinced the board to think otherwise. Even then he made sure that any forms of accessible truth serum were terribly diluted and knew that a fresh batch would take too long before his trials. Even then he had taken the time to corrupt the vials before his trial just to make sure everything had gone in his favour.

Although he had achieved orgasm for the last time that night, he knew that it wasn’t as satisfying as any of the orgasms he had that night. Hell, it wasn’t even as good as the orgasms he had in the past four years. He had fucked so many girls over the years and even then, the last girl that brought him to a good orgasm was a sixth year. It felt a little too odd for him even though he had been the first to take her virginity she had become like Ginny. A full-blown slut. She was good to say the least. Her work with the boys in the dorms caused them to stay more focused during classes making them yet again win another house cup for Slytherin. It was where he had first found out the effects of passing the legal limits of obliviates casted. However, the Ministry of Magic was too busy with the rumours of Voldemort to look into cases concerning the erasing of memories. Hopefully, this would come to good use as he scanned out the next possible house slut. It didn’t matter whether or not if it went to Slytherin at this point since Gryffindor had now won last year’s house cup. Had it not been for the Potter boy, the Weasley boy, and the charming and annoying half-blood his house would have won the house cup. Pulling himself up from the couch he brought himself upstairs flicking his wand and letting the magic clean the house for him. When it came to anything else than sex magic was terribly handy. However, magic wasn’t going to make this feeling go away. This feeling of want and dissatisfaction at the same time. He trudged his way to the upper bathroom putting his wand on the side as he then turned the knobs of the shower. He looked in the mirror as he ran a hand along his now stubbly face. He then moved his hair to the side clearing it away from his eyes. His thoughts still lingered on this new girl. It was odd how one girl could cause him to feel so powerful and yet to powerless just from a glimpse at her. The shower hand now started to let off steam that clung to the mirror now. Snape made his way into the shower and let the hot water pour over him.

“It’s going to be a long miserable day tomorrow” as he lathered up, rinsed off, and applied product to his hair, “Another long day.”

Slumping out of the shower he pulled a dark towel about himself as he let his upper body dry off. He sat on the toilet seat as he once again became lost in thought. He was a monster. A sick and perverted monster. He’d be surprised at this point if he had woken up with a boner. He nearly sighed in relief as he forgot that he left the little pink panties soaked and on the floor. When he finally got the strength again in his limbs, he pulled himself up and made his way towards his room. Casting the towel aside he went to his dresser and pulled on a fresh pair of boxers. He didn’t have to worry about what there was to wear for the next day. Like all other days his outfit was the same. All black save a white undershirt and even then, he was too cloaked in black to have it become anything major to stand out from his ensemble. It was a comfort. One of the few things that brought a sense of closure to his mind. Only to start another day with new struggles and problems plaguing his mind. The only saving grace being that the girl of his ill forged dreams would not be there. Not at Hogwarts. No anywhere in his grasp. Leading him to be comfortable that he might actually be able to break his dirty habit. Till he remembered all the knickers in his drawer.


	4. New At Hogwarts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the reads thus far. This chapter is not near as smutty but don't worry that will be made up for in the next chapter.

It had been a long ride with Gilderoy but Jessamine knew what she was getting into. She knew that Gilderoy was a perv and a self-absorbed perv at that. Now that she had basically sold her dignity to get her supplies and transport to Hogwarts it was time to focus more on some of the more basic spells. Jessamine then practiced simple charms that covered cleaning, colour changing, and organization. She had kept her personal appearance the same it was something she had been willing to maintain. Although not many other people had seemed that interested in her or so she had thought she was comfortable enough in her own skin. And since she had the power to change her appearance and decided against using it, she found comfort in not changing for other people. Clearly for Gilderoy that was enough for him. Glancing over her books the man rocked another good solid boner that almost ripped the seam of his trousers. She couldn’t help but smile discretely to herself. She may not have had all the boys in schools’ attention, but she had his attention. And that was good enough for her especially watching his cock cum again and again and again. It gave her a thrill knowing that she could provide his filthy cock with an erection and slick his lust for her by letting him cum to his heart’s content. Surely, wizards seem to have a rather severe sexual appetite and amazing metabolism to assist them in their sexual pursuits. Jessamine only hoped that she would gain such a sexual endurance. She had gotten enough practice in the car ride to where she could cast ‘erectus longus’ and ‘excessus ejaculus’ with just a gaze. It may have been a concentrated gaze, but she still didn’t need to use her wand and that felt wonderful.

She loved the sensation. The raw feeling of power when you could control a man’s orgasm. It was amazing, erotic, and wonderful in every sense of the word. Jessamine smiled to herself as she watched the man’s cock throb within its confines. She could see Gilderoy trying to fake disinterest and continue reading but she knew that Gilderoy was trying to conceal his arousal to the point of not cuming almost like he knew something. Or more like he knew something that she didn’t. It made her uncomfortable. She had to remedy the situation quickly. It wasn’t the first time he had given her a look like that. That night she found herself in the comfort of thick warm blankets. Only to groggily wake to Gilderoy looming in the doorway. It was clear he was naked. And that woke her up almost instantly. However, she didn’t have enough time to grab her wand. At that point Gilderoy was now on top of her and that terrified her. Jessamine wanted her first time to be something to remember, but not as a rape. She could feel him trying to pull the blanket aside while humping along her. Jessamine focused as much as she could closing her eyes as the blanket was removed and her breasts fondled over her pyjama shirt. Then to her relief he shuddered and climaxed discharging his load into the duvet. She couldn’t help but sigh with relief as he got frustrated with himself and stormed off. Looking over her book she could tell there was that look all over again. So, Jessamine decided to assure him of his position in the world. At least to where Gilderoy was concerned. His fists clenched the book he was reading as he looked up at the ceiling in the vehicle while his cum ebbed through several layers of cloth. He looked over to try and see if she was doing this for her personal satisfaction only to find her reading her book completely absorbed. Completely disinterested. She could hear him curse lightly under his breath as he went back to his book. It seemed the message was clear now. She was never an option. Completely unavailable.

Jessamine gave a sigh of relief as the vehicle came to a lurching halt. She removed the blind from the window and looked out along the way. There was a series of lights that seemed to bob and flicker in the distance. Like boats along the water. Gilderoy was no longer a gentleman to her as he cursed while he cleaned up his own mess. It didn’t bother her though it was his fault for trying to rape her after such a short period of time, so it was only fair he had one last ruined orgasm by her. Now with the lack of respect towards him Jessamine left him behind in a relieved hurry.

“Another celebrity at the castle it seems” a crackling voice emanated from the shadows as two cats’ eyes peered through the dark, “Or is this the new behaviour of Hogwarts students?”

“Who-who are you?”

“I’m Filch I’m the caretaker of the castle” as he stroked his cat as he made his way out of the shadows.

He was an unpleasant person. From the manner he talked to her to his actual appearance he was the embodiment of displeasure and disgust. His clothes were tattered and grungy whilst his boots were rather clean despite the newly muddy deposits on the base and near edges of his shoes. It was surprising how his shoes were so clean. Almost as if he didn’t wish to leave a trace of where he had been. The tattered clothes seemed to have a musty smell to them. Jessamine could only imagine that it would be similar to the scent of the castle itself. She hoped there was a more pleasant smell to it than the man before her.

“O-oh” she couldn’t help but feel a little embarrassed.

“Well come on” he mumbled, “No worries about your bags they’ve been taken already and will be waiting for their designated dorm. Provided you do get sorted into a house.”

“A house?” she tried to follow closely as Filch now made his way towards the castle nonchalantly guiding her towards what seemed to be a group of other witches and wizards, supposedly those she should have been with on the way to Hogwarts.

She couldn’t tell if this was a school, a castle, or a dream come true. Jessamine was terribly excited to learn magic. It was something that she had always thought was a possibility for her but was rather doubtful due to the either wonderful or terrible circumstances that followed her. Now she had a small taste of magic. It was sexual in nature. Not that it wasn’t gratifying to an extent. But now she was able to learn and practice actual magic instead of levitating cum soaked clothes from a perverted man. The possibilities to learn and grow gave her a sense of excitement.

“Sorry to interrupt you Hagrid” as Filch sneered at the remaining children, “This one got an express ride to the castle tonight.”

“Oh. Well a’right c’mon now join the rest of ‘em” Hagrid beamed as he made a gesture inviting her to the rest of the class.

This Hagrid fellow was a rather large man. A giant of a man to say the least. He could have been a terrifying sight looming over the vast horde of students. Instead though, he was a rather warm and welcoming individual. A person that made everyone feel at home and at ease. It was like she had been wondering where all the love and compassion in her life had gone up to this point. All the almost fatherly love and endearment that could be found she could see in this giant’s eyes. They beamed and radiated an almost innocent and loving gentleness to them.

“Know wha’ yer think’n an’ yer only half right” as he gave a quick wink, “I’m a half giant. An’ with that in mind time to keep a move on the lot of ya.”

It was wonderful as she made her way into the collected mass of students. She tried to make a point of staying close to Hagrid though. There was something about him that screamed magic. However, it was something that merely tingled about him more than radiating from him. What really radiated from his was the scent of grassy patches, pine needles, fresh air, flowers, and various forms of mulches. It was like being with a walking talking forest experience. It was terribly refreshing having been able to escape the scent of sex that radiated from her ride with the overly self-absorbed new defence against the dark arts teacher. Jessamine could tell that she was not really looking forward to those classes. However, it was essential from what she was able to gather.

“My you’ve got tons of floombopters about you” a little blonde girl moved towards Jessamine as she moved her fingers through her hair, “Sorry about that my name’s Luna” as she pulled her hands away and looked towards her feet.

“Oh, it’s alright Luna I’m Jessamine” as she extended a hand, “And what is a floombopter?”

“A floombopter is a creature that most muggles don’t know causes split ends along hair. They are incredibly small and only eat ends of hair. You can tell how many there are based on the number of split ends you have. N-not to say that your hair is bad or anything it’s great!” she started to hurry her speech growing a little concerned, “I wish my hair was as nice” as she stroked her own hair.

“No worries lovely, I didn’t even know that things such as a floombopter existed.”

“They’re new” as Luna smiled and held her hands behind her back, “One of my grandfather’s friends said that if I am the first to discover a new creature it is my responsibility to name them.”

“That’s rather interesting.”

“Yeah Scamander is an interesting old man. He wrote a book about various creatures he had come across over his life and travels.”

“Do you have a copy of that book?” Jessamine’s eyes started to glimmer with excitement, “Sorry I just like having a good read it helps settle me into new places.”

“Sure, I have a copy and would love to share it with you. Hopefully, we can talk about it after the welcoming ceremony and figure out what house we are in. I hope we are in the same house” as she looked back down and then back up at Jessamine, “It would be nice to have a friend in a similar house and dorm.”

“That would be great especially since I don’t know many people here” as she trailed off a bit, “any buddy here.”

“Well you know me” as she placed an arm around Jessamine, “and that’s a good start if any.”

“True” Jessamine couldn’t help but laugh in relief.

The two continued to talk as they followed Hagrid into the castle. It was amazing. From the giant grand wooden doors that led to the entry hall it was almost too much to take in. The stones were like that of castles she had come across before the only main exception is how well kept, they were and how they had a different scent radiating from them. She originally thought that this castle would smell a little musty given the historical adhesives that were used around the making of what she thought the first castles were. However, while listening in to Hagrid’s introduction of Hogwarts Jessamine learned that this castle was much older than those found in the United Kingdom or France for that matter. Yet it puzzled her. At least until Hagrid disclosed that it was cloaked with various protection spells and charms to which a muggle could never step foot unless specifically invited and even then the muggle involved would have to be related to the witch or wizard attending or working at Hogwarts. Even then due to the various circumstances provided they were most likely obliviated after their time at Hogwarts with an altered memory or had a contingency spell cast upon them to which their time at Hogwarts would be obliviated upon thinking the very name. Which was alarming to an extent but given the fact that she was not very well accepted in her own home it made sense as to why the founders of this castle placed such precautions over time. She couldn’t help but be struck by awe at the amazing craftsmanship of this building until she was caught unaware by the group coming to a halt. Had it not been for Luna grabbing the back of her shirt she would have walked into a witch.

“Welcome students to your first year at Hogwarts I am professor McGonagall teacher of transmutation here at Hogwarts” she eyed them all briefly, “Upon entry you will be participating in the sorting ceremony to where you will be placed in a house. This house will become a family of sorts while you stay here at Hogwarts. The respective houses are Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw. For each good deed you do points will be awarded to your house, for every misdeed points will be taken away. After being sorted into your respective houses Dumbledore will welcome the school to this year at Hogwarts. Dinner will be had following and then you will report to your house prefect and be led to your dorms. Now follow me.”

It was astounding as she went through the giant wooden doors that loomed behind McGonagall. The teacher turned and as she did, so the doors swung open as if by their own volition. Jessamine couldn’t help but gasp in wonder. The hall was littered with various students each with banners and tablecloths that represented the respective houses. Even then the number of students was alarming as she wasn’t sure how many of them would be able to fit in this castle. Then again it was magical so she wouldn’t be too surprised if it was similar to her carriage ride to where it was larger on the inside. Although the castle was enormous even by standard castle schematics. That wasn’t even the most amazing feature of this part of the castle though. As her gaze moved up, she realized that the candles that lit the room floated in the air. Even more to her surprise she realised that the ceiling had completely faded away! No that didn’t seem right. It was dark at this point which meant it would be a rather cold night given their location being somewhere near the United Kingdom or secretly attached to it. She really wished she paid more attention to where she was headed on the ride over. With any luck she’ll have that leisure next year at the latest. Yet to her knowledge the place was warm which seemed very unlikely if the roof for this room had been removed. Upon closer inspection she realized that edges of the roof could be slightly seen. It had been charmed to reflect the sky it seems.

“When I call your name upon the scroll you will come up to the chair” McGonagall gestured, “Have a seat and the sorting hat” she pointed to, it sitting on the chair, “Will sort you to your most desired house. This is based on aspects you reflect, don’t reflect, strengths, and weaknesses to assist in aiding you through your studies here at Hogwarts. Now…”

At this point McGonagall’s voice trailed off as Jessamine tried to take all of this new information in. she felt a little embarrassed at the tips of her ears started to burn as she looked about the room and noticed some of the students looking her way. She wasn’t sure if they were looking at her but even in a mass of students, she felt like she was the only one in the room undergoing this ceremony. She could feel her palms getting a little sweaty with nervous anticipation and anxiety. She tried to take her thoughts away from the students and focus more on the teachers she would possibly have while here. They were a mixture of comfort and stress as she went down the line. On one side she found several teachers it seems along with Hagrid; it was near impossible for her to lose him in a crowd anywhere it seemed. He was such a large and gentle figure. She blushed fully as she noticed him locking eyes with her and giving her a wave. Luna gave her a nudge as she waved back to Hagrid for her whilst saying something about limbdanglers or something to that affect. Jessamine wasn’t bothered by that as much as the fact Hagrid was able to pull her out of a cloud of new students. Then her heart sank as she continued to scan the room. It seems Dumbledore was the long white bearded man that sat smack dab in the middle of the hall. He had a peculiar presence about him. Something she couldn’t put her finger on. That wasn’t what made her heart sink though. What made her heart sink was how her travelling companion also noticed her and gestured to the man beside him as he continued to talk about her. Mr. Lockhart was a self-absorbed pig of a man and from what she knew a potential rapist. She was relieved at the idea that their would be a whole castle to hide away from him let alone other students to preoccupy his time but there was always that slight chance he’d catch her off guard that sent a shiver down her spine. She thought that was going to be it though. However, she was dead wrong. For it seemed that the man Lockhart was nudging was now fixed upon her. His gaze was chilling to say the least. His hair was black just like his ensemble. Yet there seemed to be something about him lingering in the background that made him seem a bit darker than his clothes gave off. Like a chilling aura.

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>

“You see there Snape that is the girl I was talking about” as Lockhart pointed at the blonde blue-eyed girl, “That’s the delicious morsel that pleased me on my way over here.”

“You don’t sa-”

The words hung there in his mouth for a brief second. It couldn’t be. There was no possible way. At least that was the thought. Yet here she was. The girl from the pub. He cursed bitterly under his breath as he took in the sight of her. Her face was charming to him as her hair was held back by a few hair pins. Snape could feel a sense of lust burning within him as he locked eyes with her from amidst the concourse of students. He thought he could leave that dark and twisted series of thoughts behind him that night he had spent with Ginny. Yet the bulge in his pants dictated otherwise. He craved her. He knew it. And yet.

“What do you mean by pleased you?” as he slowly tilted his head and glimpsed at Lockhart.

“Well one man shouldn’t brag about his adventures especially-”

“Especially if he would learn that such adventures would lead to…” as Snape pointed his wand, “Agony?” he questioned mockingly.

Snape couldn’t help but smile as he knew Lockhart was now victim to the one of the forbidden curses. Some defence against the dark arts teacher indeed. Each time Lockhart tried to speak Snape would continue to create agony for him. Where it hurt. This was most likely the only way and time Snape ever wanted to be in contact with any cock other than his own.

“Did you fuck her?” Snape questioned, “touch her? Smell her?”

“N-no” Lockhart stammered as he tried to fight the unnatural contortions of his cock bending and twisting in ways it shouldn’t whilst erect, nearly fainting as he heard a light snap or two, “She just let me cum at the sight of her while she pleased herself…and sometimes on her clothes-”

“Make no mistake when I say this” his voice hissed in Lockhart’s ear, “The next time you so even think about doing anything like that to her” as he elongated Lockhart’s cock to the extent of where blood started to lightly seep through his trousers, “You will remember this as the least amount of pain you will experience compared to the pains I will inflict upon you for the rest of your life. And rest assured there are more painful ways than this.”

With that he released him from such a curse. Lockhart cursed under his breath now, but that meant nothing to him. Snape knew that this was the last time he would ever have to worry about Lockhart and his newfound lover. He wanted her. In more ways than one. He wished he could drive those thoughts away. For a moment he thought he had. Yet here she was. And here he was. Both under the same roof for the foreseeable future. At least until it was time for her to return to her family. He knew he wanted her. But he also knew that Ginny was his last rape victim. He wanted her to want him. To need him. And for that he would have to seduce her. Make her think that he is what she wanted. And from the side glances and occasional blushes from her indicated it seemed like that was what she wanted as well. He lurched a bit as he felt his cock become fully erect as it fought against his pants and trousers. Out of the corner of his eye he could see her giggle to herself a little. Could it be that she cast a spell on him? Surely, he would have known. But then again, she had that little blush and smile she tried to hide beneath her robes as what seemed to be her friend made a big fuss about her. This was going to be an interesting year at Hogwarts indeed.

“Jessamine Tonks” McGonagall called, to which both her and Snape jumped.

“Jessamine” he breathed the name to himself.

Now he was spellbound. His mind taking her in, every step, every move. From head to toe he watched her like a hawk as if trying to remember her for the rest of his life like it depended on it. She turned once she got up to the chair the slight curve of her breasts poking out from her robes as she took a seat. Snape had never envied a chair so much in his life until now. Oh yes, he wanted her. Wanted her sitting on his lap. Pressing those wonderful ass cheeks against either side of his cock. Making her wiggle and giggle with excitement as he became erect from her being perched on him. Having her try to pull herself up a little to expose her ass to him whilst he unbuckled his trousers and press his flesh against hers. Letting her ass rub against his cock. Teasing it. Moaning lightly as she continued to rub his pre along the shaft of his cock. He didn’t want to lose this fantasy, rather he wanted to build upon it. Replacing the chair with a couch she could then have enough leg room and footing to caress her ass against his cock moving up slowly to his chest and finally his face. Where he would then lick the pre that coated those cheeks and the tight ring of muscles that made her anus. Gently prodding his tongue as a hand reached up into her pussy from between her thighs. Rubbing his thumb along her clit as he continued to tease her anus with wet licks from his tongue. Making her tight bundle of nerves writhe under his thumb as pleasurable sensations cause her legs to buckle. Only to press his hand against her cunt to prevent that from happening while her slight orgasms faded away by the waves of pleasure. Only to have them surge again and again each time allowing her to slowly be brought down further and further until the tip of his cock was rubbing her clit. Massaging the opening of her now soaking cunt from all the teasing. Only to have the head slowly-

“Ravenclaw!” The sorting hat had announced as the students clapped and cheered as they did with just about every other student. A sudden outburst that ruptured his fantasy and ruined his erection.

She was happy as Jessamine now made her way to her friend who also had been sorted into Ravenclaw. Snape had mused at the potential that resided within her as he came to terms with her sorting. Ravenclaw was more popularly known for being hardworking and bright students. Although with Miss Granger around that stereotype has become only that. Yet there was something about this Miss Tonks that wanted to know more. It was clear as day on her face that it was her first time interacting in the magical world without having to whore herself out for a ride here with Mr. Lockhart. With any hope he wished to keep it that way. And fortunately for him that gave him a way into the girls’ head. For potions wasn’t his only speciality as mentioned at meetings and from the rumours around school from the other students he had his eyes on being the defence against the dark arts teacher. That was one of the few ways magic became to being, any delight for him. In a fight for his life or for the life or lives of someone else. Now that didn’t mean killing any that opposed him. He did respect life for what it was. For the most part. He wasn’t all too bothered at the fact that his erection had gone away. A slight bit of him was relieved. He wanted to make sure he was in control of the situation. Just as much as he wanted to have the sense of control over her. He knew that he would have to pace himself if he were to be successful in his endeavours. However, he now knew where she’d be tonight. And that brought about its own form of excitement.


	5. Birds in Bed

The feast had gone on for only an hour and from the looks of the students and the large piles of food there was still some time to get more familiar with those in her house along with those new at Hogwarts. Every now and then Jessamine would look back up towards the professor’s seating and gaze at the dark dressed figure. There was something that radiated from him. Something powerful and mystical. Yet for another reason there was also something rather sexual about him. Maybe it was just her imagination. Sure, there were times when she would stay awake in the middle of the night she’d lay back and grind a pillow or teddy bear against her pussy while thinking of older men. What they’d feel like against her. Inside of her. How they’d smell as they fucked her. The way their voice would sound as they complimented her on her appearance and her ability to take in their cocks. Even as she thought about it, she could feel herself getting aroused. She could feel her cheeks get hot and unwittingly was biting her lip while she started to feel herself get wet. Only to find out that this man she was thinking about. This soon to be teacher. Was now looking her way. She tried to turn her head and stop biting her lip but something about the way he stared at her only made her want to look back at him from across the room and plunge a few fingers under her skirt. There was a look about him that pierced her from across the room. She’d never been looked at that way before and yet for some reason and against her better judgement she loved it. His head was slightly tilted to the side as if confused except it didn’t show on his face as there was a slight smile at one corner. All the while his eyes held on to her like a predator about to capture and devour its prey. Jessamine tried to cover her face to try and hide the rosy blush that now consumed her. She really liked that look from her professor and as soon as she thought it couldn’t get any better it somehow did. Then it hit her. The erection spell had gone through her mind several times as she had seen cute boys eating and talking. Boys she wouldn’t mind seeing, feeling, and wrapping along her person. However, her heart nearly froze when she realized she had cast it yet on a soon to be professor. Then it happened.

“Miss Tonks” a voice rumbled along inside of her head while the two kept eye contact. Her breath caught in her chest both out of surprise and pleasure as she realized who it was that was speaking to her in her mind. It had a certain depth and resonant to it that made her grow even wetter with every word she clung on to, “A pleasure to see you were not just a figment of my imagination. Although it pains me that you were sorted into Ravenclaw trust me when I say I look forward to having you under my tutelage.”

Jessamine’s mind was racing as she tried to think of a response. However, each time she tried all she would think of was that deep voice that sent pleasurable shivers down her spine and rolled along her hips turning into a warm rolling lapse of pleasure. Their eyes continued to be locked from across the room even as she felt her fingers running along the edge of her skirt. Each word that came from him was not just sensually deep but had a certain rumbling to it and all she could think of was about how he could and possibly would please her.

“Mmmm I wonder what his cock would feel like” she thought to herself. At least until she realized this man’s appearance deepen in raw sexual delight. She tried covering her mouth like there was some way to stop her from saying anymore, “Fuck he can hear me, but it also looks really hot the way he is looking at me now. I’m going to have to hump my pillow tonight to get this out of my head.” Her panic growing more and more as the lustful gaze somehow deepened with each and every word, “I really hope he can’t hear me. I don’t think I can take him hearing me and knowing what we both know from all of this.”

“Miss Tonks” she didn’t know why but for some reason being addressed as such was sending her through multiple waves of pleasure. She gripped her thigh to distract herself from wanting, no needing to plunge her fingers under her skirt and around her panties to then slip deep into her pussy. The smile on the professor seemed to widen at that as she realized he was listening in on her thoughts, “By all means Miss Tonks feel free to play with yourself just don’t be silly about it and get caught.” She couldn’t help but want to even more now knowing that she had an audience and that she had received specific instruction from one of her professors. It was always a fantasy she had in mind, but she thought that would happen when she had gone to university. But from the way he spoke about it, it was even better than her fantasies. He wanted her as his dirty little secret and with that she ran her hand slowly between her skirt teasing the folds of her pussy from outside of her knickers as her juices started to saturate the pleasing fabric.

She heard nothing more from that professor, but his gaze said everything. Jessamine couldn’t help but want to spread her legs out and really get into her pussy and let her fingers slosh around in her juices practically calling this professor to take her from across the room. But she couldn’t. Even though it seemed to be what they both wanted there was no telling what the disciplinary action would be. It was almost painful to go at herself at this pace while she knew there was someone interested in her watching. And an older person at that. Something about it made it hotter, but also very teasing like he knew there was little she could do about this pleasure welling up inside of her. She wanted to moan out several times but realised quickly how odd that would be around her knew classmates. Not to forget her newly made friend.

Then it slowly hit her. The professor’s eyes were no longer held on to her. It probably wasn’t for a while now. And the once small wet patch was now terribly large and absolutely soaked. She could feel the redness in her cheeks again until she turned. Once she did Jessamine locked eyes with Luna. That all too familiar flushness in her cheeks rushed back. Her hands went straight to her face covering her mouth and nose. Luna seemed a little off though. Even a little more than she usually did. Jessamine didn’t know what was going on until the same rosy curse crept up on Luna’s face as well. Her heart races as Luna gently grabbed her wrists pulling them away from her face. Only to have one of her fingers’ pop into Luna’s mouth. They were both rosy cheeked and Jessamine was confused yet slightly aroused as she realised Luna was sucking on her slick finger from when she was rubbing herself off. It was a slight sucking as her tongue teased the tip of her finger before popping it out.

“Never saw a flumph before” she said blushing as she gave Jessamine her hand back, “We might want to check your bed for more just in case there is an infestation.”

“Luna-” she wanted to ask her if it was something sexual like a hint towards wanting to get into bed with her or if it was an actual thing.

“Come on” as she held on to Jessamine’s hand, she had fondled herself with, “We better take care of the infestation before it goes wild and causes problems for the both of us. Trust me it will make more sense when we get to our dorms.”

It was amazing to Jessamine how well Luna seemed to have known the school already. Although she thought it was just because Luna paid more attention to what was being said during the tour from Hagrid. Within moments they were going upstairs at a brisk pace and Jessamine’s eyes opened wide as she noticed them both stopping to wait as the stairs shifted into place. It was almost too much for her to take in all at once and yet at the very same time an absolute joy. Her mind raced at all the magical possibilities that seemed to pop into her head out of thin air. Yet none of this explained Luna’s reasoning to leave the banquet early. At least until she found her way into their common room and up towards their dorm. Jessamine’s mind was racing as she wondered how they had gotten here already but didn’t have enough time to absorb all the information in.

“Now the thing with flumphs” Luna started talking again, or maybe she was always talking and now this was just a time Jessamine could actually pay attention, “is that they are incredibly hard to find seeing they make their way into a person and sometimes that person doesn’t really know they have them until they got them and then it just becomes a large and difficult problem.”

“How do they become a problem again?” Jessamine asked a little perplexed.

“They feed and fuel emotions” Luna couldn’t help but seem a little embarrassed as she pushed her hair behind her ear. There was something odd about her for sure this time but Jessamine still couldn’t figure out what this was all about, “especially the odd ones” as Luna got closer it was slowly becoming a bit more apparent as they both stood at the foot of the bed.

Then it happened. All without warning. Luna’s lips were on hers. Jessamine had never thought that Luna would have had such an interest in her like that. Yet something about the swirling thoughts in her head and the oddly pleasing finger sucking seemed to have opened her up to the possibility. What probably helped a bit more was the softness of their lips as they kissed. Now she knew why boys in her old school talked about it so much. There was a warmth to each kiss as they slowly stood there at the foot of the bed. Jessamine’s mind was racing but it slowed down as she realised that she needed something like this. Something to get her mind out of where it had been and back to the present. Although this didn’t get rid of the sexual tension building up in her. Now it just swirled more and more as her and Luna introduced their tongues to each other. As expected, it was wet but also warm and that seemed a great comfort. Neither was taking any particular stand on who was going to be more dominant in this snogfest and that was okay. Jessamine could feel herself becoming aroused again yet now she wasn’t terribly surprised by it. Luna seemed to be a great kisser. Taking in Jessamine’s lip every now and again sucking on it and dragging her teeth along it before teasingly letting go. At one-point Jessamine couldn’t help but moan as Luna had undone her shirt and was now removing her bra and fondling her nipples while they kissed. Jessamine started to do the same as she realised that Luna had still to develop breasts. However, that didn’t seem to stop either of them as Jessamine removed her top and rubbed her thumbs around Luna’s nipples. Even though she didn’t have boobs like her Jessamine still knew that she could feel pleasure from it and that spurned her on. At that point she had forgotten about what flumphs were but could easily put together that it was about sex and the sexual feelings around it. Slowly they made their way to the bed letting their skirts drop with their shirts and Jessamine’s bra as they continued to snog along the top of the sheets.

“I can’t believe I’m doing this.” Jessamine whispered in Luna’s ear.

“Shhhhh my pleasant flower.” As she traced a finger along Jessamine’s breast making her way to the back of her bra unhooking it as she slowly lured it off Jessamine’s body, “I want you to bloom and well up succulent dew within your petals.”

Luna pulled her into a kiss as she travelled to her cheek, down her neck, towards her shoulder, slowly down to her chest. Her hands cupped Jessamine’s breasts as she kissed down her cleavage. They were big. Wet. Kisses. Kisses that left moderate deposits of saliva as it slid down those soft curves. Jessamine could only bite her lip as a moan escaped her when Luna placed her wet lips along her nipples alternating between the two. She coated each one of them in a warm amount of Saliva before running her thumb along them in small circles. Jessamine found her pussy getting equally wet from this form of stimulation and gasped when Luna slid a finger inside of it. It started with one finger and now it was Luna’s time to bite her lip as she looked Jessamine in the eye while she gently felt up the walls of Jessamine’s pussy. They both moaned a little when Luna placed another finger inside leading them to both giggle at such good timing. Luna continued to kiss her nipples as her finger just sat there inside of her pussy. Warmth flooded Jessamine’s system as she watched Luna kiss down her breasts to her belly both out of pleasure and embarrassment. Jessamine was not comfortable with her body since she was a little larger than most girls, but that did not bother Luna at all. And that seemed to turn her on even more as Luna started to roll her thumb on that same hand along her clit. Jessamine started to understand what Luna meant by welled up dew in her petals as the clear, drool-like, discharge started to ebb from her pussy as Luna used it as a lubricant for her thumb as she ran it along Jessamine’s pussy.

“Mmmm fuck.” Jessamine moaned as Luna slowly slid her fingers out of her pussy.

“That looks like dew I meant.” She whispered as Luna kissed down towards the clit.

It was shocking. Pleasant, but shocking as Luna locked lips against her clit. Jessamine could feel herself wanting to push Luna’s head in closer to it. However, the amount of pleasure overwhelming her made it difficult for her to do so. Luna was so good at this it seemed that she had been doing this for a while. She was gentle. A tease. Graceful. As her tongue started to lap up the incredible amount of pussy juices that ebbed from her friend. They slowly shifted about the bed as Luna guided her with her hands while licking Jessamine out. Jessamine gasped as she saw Luna’s pussy exposed in front of her. Pussy juices ebbed out of Luna. It really did seem like dew. There was a sweet scent to it that made her head spin with pleasure. Along with the sensations occurring at her own pussy it made her curious if it was that good of a sensation.

Jessamine slowly slid her face down into Luna’s pussy. With trepidation she stuck out her tongue and lightly pressed it against Luna’s clit. The humming moan along her pussy told her that Luna enjoyed the sensation as she licked her. Luna’s pussy tasted sweet and it made her wonder if it was similar for her own pussy. Jessamine laid on top of Luna as she licked around in similar patterns and intensities Luna had done to her. Each taking turns as they achieved little orgasms one after another moaning into each other’s pussy’s. Getting wetter and wetter with each orgasm. Jessamine started to worry about Luna being completely coated in her pussy juices. Then she felt herself get even more wet as Luna picked up the pace of her movements. It was what she wanted. The heat of passion started to surge and swell within her as Luna took long strokes along her pussy. The intensity building up so much to where she could hardly lick Luna back in a response of gratitude. However, Jessamine knew she was greedy. She loved being greedy when it came to her needs. As of now she needed this last orgasm. Luna wanted this last orgasm. However, the sensation was not enough. Greedily Jessamine started to rub her pussy along Luna’s face trying to get more and more contact possible along her clit as the pleasure started to burn up from her pussy to her stomach gradually building up in her chest. Jessamine fought through the pleasure trying to hungrily obtain more by gripping her nipples and twisting them within her fingers as she lapped at Luna’s pussy juices. The burning pleasure started to flow and wrap itself around her curves as the two continued to writhe along the bed eating each other’s pussy juices. Somehow, she could not fully understand why, but Jessamine still needed a bit more to push herself over the edge to that wonderful and large orgasm. Up to this point she was still just having moderate orgasms while forcing pleasure to swell inside of her. Then Luna did something that pushed her over the edge. With one hand she filled her pussy with two fingers while the other hand curved around her hip, teased her asshole, and slowly slid in.

“Fuck!” she started to feel her body give as she started shaking, her back arching as she rode Luna’s face to her climax, “Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! FUUUuuuu!”

Luna just hummed as she dragged her tongue along her clit. Soaking in Jessamine’s orgasm as Jessamine couldn’t help her legs shaking from side to side against Luna’s face. Jessamine couldn’t help but let the swelled-up passion ripple along her body. Her hands clenched on her knees, her back still arching as her head tilted back further unable to speak or moan. She just bit her lip as she continued to ride her orgasm while her breasts bounced in the now cold night air. Jessamine didn’t know how wonderful it was to have a hot and cold contrast build such a wonderful sensation. All Luna did at this point was lick Jessamine and moan as she felt Jessamine tighten her pussy and ass against her fingers. Jessamine was orgasming a little too hard for her to thoroughly enjoy that sensation. It was obvious from the sharp gasps as she shook along Luna’s face. The shaking didn’t help Jessamine from climbing down her orgasm. It just made it longer and more difficult to overcome. Luna didn’t even need to lick her to cause rippling sensations. Her shaking against Luna’s face gave her all the sensations she needed. Once the shaking was over and her orgasm had finally ceased Jessamine bit her lip in embarrassment again as she felt how slick Luna’s face was against the inside of her thighs. Sliding off slowly Luna, she let out a low chuckle as the sloshing sound of pussy juices could be heard. Luna’s face was glistening with the stuff. Yet instead of shocked or concerned. Luna looked happy. Jessamine fought another build up of pleasure as Luna pulled her in for a kiss. Jessamine found out she did taste good. Like sugar water. The kiss was difficult, but pleasurable as their lips slid easily along each other. As Jessamine teased Luna’s mouth with her tongue Luna let her in. Jessamine could taste what her juices were like inside Luna’s mouth. It was better hot inside her mouth than it was when it was cold against Luna’s face.

“Now that is a best friend.” Luna whispered in her ear.

If that was a best friend Jessamine feared how many best friends Luna had. Although from the looks of it when they got close to the castle even normal friends were few. She could only imagine that she was Luna’s only best friend. And she wanted to keep it that way. From that moment on they dried themselves off on the sheets before spooning under them. They were too tired to leave. Although they did make sure they put there clothes away first as to avoid total suspicion. With a few charms Luna cast the scent of their secret deed was hidden from the rest. Jessamine was the big spoon while Luna was the little spoon. Luna was smaller so her head rested in Jessamine’s tits. Jessamine never knew she could obtain such pleasure from having sex with another girl before. It seemed odd almost like it would be taboo. Yet it felt pleasingly normal. Eventually the two of them rolled to the opposite sides of the bed. Jessamine still couldn’t get the dark dressed professor out of her mind. His long black hair. That unphased grin. Jessamine wanted to be with him. Under him. Wrapped around him. Fucked by him. She could feel her hand creeping down towards her pussy as these thoughts built up and lingered inside her head. Her fantasies started to feel more and more realistic as she played with her clit. Jessamine was surprised she could still play with herself after having had the largest orgasm as to date. Then it was as if her mind was not her own.

There he was in the room. Undressing her with his eyes. He stood at the foot of the bed. His hand placed on the sheets at the foot of the bed. The sheet being pulled away. Slowly. As the night air grasped at her nipples again. The swirling of the cold air acted like fingers twisting around them. His eyes widened slightly as if surprised by how aroused she was at the slightest touch, even from a distance. Jessamine bit her lip as she watched the man start to disrobe. Now it was her turn for her eyes to widen as she saw the large bulge pressing against the seem of his trousers. She could feel herself slicken with lust as she saw the tip of his cock peeking out from the top of his trousers. It glistened with a heavy bead of pre as it lightly twitched between its confines. Her hands slowly crept from the side of the bed and her pussy up to her tits. Massaging them. Teasing them before this older man. Playing with her nipples as she stifled moans biting her lip while she lazily looked at him. She slowly parted her legs bending her knees to give him more room on the bed. Her left arm covered her breasts while her right hand slid down her body until it reached her wet pussy. Her middle finger teased her clit, which made the man’s eyes widen even more, as she then spread the lips of her pussy aside inviting him in. Jessamine’s pussy started to burn with pleasure as the man undid his trousers. The sight of his cock was amazing. It was long. Probably ten inches maybe more. It was thick. She knew it was going to stretch her out a good amount before she took all of him in. However, the best part was how veiny it was. Each vein screamed pleasure. Like it was a ridge that would send pulsating waves of pleasure about her person. Slowly the dark-haired man climbed into her bed. Jessamine could feel herself slicken more at the thought that she was going to get fucked with Luna still in the bed. His touch was warm. Strong. Assuring and inviting all at the same time. He loomed over her staring her in the eyes which caused her to slicken with lust. His hand cupped her cheek as he landed a kiss on her lips. She opened her mouth immediately letting her tongue press against his lips until he opened and slid his tongue against hers. The heat from his chest against hers caused her nipples to pebble up out of lust more than her surroundings. Then she could feel it. The slickness of his cock against her pussy. The tip pushing aside the lips of her pussy as the bead of pre lubricated her insides. She moaned in pleasure as the hot tip of his cock dragged against her clit. Her breath caught in her chest as he plunged deep into her.

Then the moment was gone. She looked about her and only saw Luna. Pale in the moonlight. The professor was nowhere to be seen. Like he was a ghost he was there one moment and then gone the next. The need to please herself any further still lingered but was not as strong. She played the events of tonight over in her mind several times over until she had reached a satisfactory climax. It was nowhere near what she had experienced with Luna, but it had served its purpose, nonetheless. Out of interest she brought a soaked finger to her mouth. Her juices were sweet. Maybe if she were lucky, she could seduce the professor in to fucking her for real and then suck the juices off his cock afterwards. She had heard that men’s cum was salty and she wondered what the mixture of salty and sweet would taste like. Maybe it would be like sweet and savoury popcorn, but with more of a pleasing texture to it. For now, the fantasy was all she could cling on to. Until it was time for her to drift asleep. She kissed Luna’s bare shoulder and wrapped her arm around her before giving way to sleep.

As for Snape. He was there. A smirk crept as he watched her sleep. She was indeed beautiful. Not exactly talented in the art of sex, but that was okay. He was more than willing to teach her. Luna was a good friend for her indeed. She had sown the possibility of learning the art of sex from other girls. Snape would need Miss Tonks to learn. He was eager for her to learn this. Snape was proud of the use of legilimens. It had done its trick. Shown her intent if at the least. Enforced it assuredly. He only had to wait. Repeat as needed, but in the end all he had to do was wait. At first, he was surprised that she had a sexual interest in him, but he was pleased to say the least. He could feel his arousal teasing at the seem of his trousers as he watched her sleep. Eager as he felt he knew he had to exercise restraint. For now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a few ideas in mind of where to go next, but I would like to hear from you what you'd like to read as a source of inspiration. If I like them I may add them in. More likely than not it will give me a better idea as to where I should go next. I am glad you have enjoyed it this far and I hope to provide you another chapter soon.


	6. The Awakening Hunger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoy the read ;)

It had been a little over a month since her sexual encounter with Luna. From that night they started doing a lot of things together. From attending classes, meals, and studying together. To snogging in the showers, sharing a bed, casting charms to hide their forbidden love, to rubbing each other’s clits in the middle of the night if not from the moment they both got into bed. They had learned several charms to hide the scent and sight of themselves from unwanted guests, but they haven’t learned any to hide or dampen the sound of their activities. One night they almost got caught while giving each other a passionate fingering by a fellow classmate. Since then they had been muffling their delight. However, their attempts at keeping a noise down had their limits as of tonight. Jessamine learned a new spell.

It took some persuasion from a particular defence against the dark arts teacher, but it was all worth it. Jessamine had learned that Lockhart was more of a liar than a narcissist. He would spin these stories of his great triumphs yet when it came to her, he did not come across as brilliant as he had hoped. He was a little skittish. Probably due to the fact that teachers and students couldn’t be seen engaged in sexual activity with one another. If anything, it made the teasing more fun. That was one of Jessamine’s biggest turn-ons. Being a tease.

The first night it was late after a long day of classes. Luna and she were supposed to have a rather long and somewhat romantic snogging session on the quidditch pitch. However, Jessamine wanted to give her a real treat. So, she cancelled those plans and slowly hinted at Lockhart about making new plans for that night. Jessamine made sure to dress appropriately for the occasion. Her robes billowed about her since her breasts kept them apart from the rest of her body with ease.

“Oh, Jessamine a pleasure to see you here.” As he gave one of his charming smiles, “I have to admit I am unable to have visitors at this hour.” As he started to gather his things and head towards his office ever so slowly.

“Who said anything about visiting.” Jessamine blocked his way up to his office at the stairs slowly letting the robe fall from her shoulders till it bunched up on the floor, “I’m here to learn professor.”

“W-w-well-” his voice trailed off at the sight of her and it was then she knew she had him.

Jessamine knew that he was into slutty students to say the least. So, she had cast reducio on her top and skirt making the top cling to her breasts as the sleeves stopped just past her shoulders. The skirt had been shrunken to the point where Lockhart could see her panties just barely and had she turned around her luscious ass would have practically been fully exposed. She did cast engorgio on her socks which made them transition from knee to thigh height. They were so high there was only two little slivers of skin that could be seen. Other than that, the legs were wrapped in a dark sultry cotton that showed off her legs beautifully. Her panties were a silky blue with black lace trim that barely covered her waist. Once of her muggle born classmates called it a thong. It was a little uncomfortable in the back, but the reaction from Lockhart had paid off. Even though the blue silk was a fairly dark blue the lower section of the little triangle of fabric that was darker than the rest which made Lockhart gasp. The scent of her sex resonated from that dark patch and had worked its magic on Lockhart. Jessamine made sure to rub her pussy against her pillows before seeing Lockhart to make it seem like she had a sexual interest in him.

“Nice professor Quirrell impersonation.” She teased as she turned around and put a foot up on the step exposing her ass to him as she took off one shoe and then the next, “But I need Lockhart for this next bit.” As she took a seat on one of the higher steps and stretched a foot out towards Lockhart wiggling her toes inches away from his face.

“W-well Jessamine I am glad you have finally decided to let me share a night with you out of passion-”

“Who said anything about passion?” as Jessamine slowly undid several buttons showing off her cleavage, “I want to do a trade.”

“T-t-t-trade?” his eyes bulged in tandem with his cock at that word.

“Yes.” She smiled as she leaned forward letting her tits bounce in the tight fabric, her matching blue bra could be seen cupping her soft tits, “However, I may have to see another professor if you keep stuttering like that.” As she leaned back and ran a finger along her cleavage, “It’s such a turn-off.”

“But I can’t you see-”

“Oh, I know students and teachers can’t be caught having intimate relations.” As she made her way down the steps slowly intentionally giving her tits a bounce with ever step, she made, “That’s why I went through the effort of casting a charm to ward off people from entering, as soon as they get too close they tend to forget why they were headed this way. Quite magical really.” As she cupped Lockhart’s balls through his trousers with her left hand while pulling herself in with her right.

“What am I trading?” he now started to sound more like himself with a bit of a darker and smoothing tone as he placed a hand on her ass.

“Simple.” As she slowly undid his buttons on his trousers as she led her left hand inside to cup his balls while the right held his shaft, “I want to learn a few spells, in return.” Her voice trailed off as she slid down his body and placed his cock on top of her tits, “Well?”

“Am I just cuming on them?” he asked soothingly.

“Them, my ass, feet, thighs, belly, face, back.” She waved her hands alternating between each word, “take your pick.” She smiled as Lockhart’s cock grew into an oddly large shape roughly twice as long and wide as it was supposed to be, “Although knowing you, you’ll have enough for all of me and then some.” As she now gave the sixteen inch cock a kiss on the tip, “So what do you say, a couple of spells for playing with your wand?” as she inserted her tongue in the large opening of his cock.

“Well-”

“If you say yes now, I’ll let you cum inside.” As she gave a wet kiss, walked up a couple of steps, bent over and pulled an ass cheek aside to show her tight pink ring. She bit her lip as she looked at the professor while she massaged her ass cheek and teased the lightly puckered ring with a finger casually popping it in and out of her ass.

“Yes!” he tried to sound confident, but something stopped him from getting that message across.

“I’ll please you first and you can teach me after.” Jessamine waved him over before going back to her ass as she fingered it several times before Lockhart’s cock slapped against it.

She may have regretted making his cock larger with engorgio. At this point it was sixteen inches long and roughly four inches in diameter. Her eyes widened at the realisation that, that would probably be the size of Hagrid on a bad day. This thought caused her to bite her lip and stifle a moan which gave Lockhart some confidence as he rubbed his cock along her ass. Jessamine had thought about Hagrid several times provided she had the time to do so. It was usually late at night when she had woken up from yet another vivid dream being toyed around by her potion’s teacher professor Snape. Once she had learned it was him who she caused to have an erection at the sorting ceremony he was one of the two men she had intention of masturbating to, the vivid dreams at this point were just a blessing on top. Lockhart had tried to push the tip of his cock in her ass, but it let to no avail. Jessamine knew this and smiled to herself. It was her plan to make his cock too big to actually fuck her with it. Which was nice because once again she wanted Snape to have her. If anything for the first time. Although if she were to have any other relations according to her fantasies, she would have to stretch herself out a lot for Hagrid. Until then she just thought about him while Lockhart was trying his best to please her with just his cock. It was thick and hot, but other than that there was little to no appeal. At least until it started to leak pre. The dew-like substance dripped from the tip of his cock on to her ass in a hot gooey glob. It was so warm Jessamine let out a moan of pleasure as Lockhart spanked her ass several times with his cock as he massaged it in. Occasionally the tip would poke and prod at her anus before sliding off and up her ass cheeks a moan escaped him each time as his balls slapped against her. Seems Lockhart was rather fond of having his balls fondled.

“Something wrong professor?” as she slid her foot up his leg until it reached his balls, “Having trouble fitting it in?”

“Oh- ugh- no not at all I’m just savouring the moment.” A look of panic seemed to spread along his face. It was almost like he wasn’t himself.

“New deal I will give you one minute to try and fit that cock in my ass, if you succeed, I’ll make sure to cast excessus ejaculus upon your climax.” Pressing her foot hard against his balls which seemed to make him hump her ass with a little more fervour much to her liking, “However, if you don’t succeed.” As she moved her foot back down to anchor herself, “You will have to teach me the spells I require then cum on your own time.”

At that amendment to their original contract Lockhart started to roll his hips against her at a rather fast pace. Jessamine loved getting her ass massaged in this manner. From her dreams she had done this with Snape so many times she had woken up in the night begging for him to show up and finish inside of her. Snape had been the third cock she had ever seen and compared to Lockhart; Snape won by a landslide. It had this healthy sheen to it that indicated he took rather detailed and delicate measures to make sure the skin was taught when he was erect. The veins looked like they were rough but were soft enough to make the experience pleasurable, she loved the thick one on the underside of his cock the most. There were some nights she would just imagine what it would be like to suck him off and lightly nibble on that vein while his cum coated the side of her face. It was a wonderful fantasy of hers while she rubbed herself off after a fun night with Luna. Luna was good for her, it helped her learn that she didn’t need a cock inside of her to feel pleasure, but Merlin did it feel good when there was a hot throbbing cock on her person.

“You may enter anytime you like.” As she pulled her watch to get a proper look at the time, “Well fifteen seconds really.” All Lockhart did in response was thrust and grunt, the tip of his cock slipping up when it should have at the very least had the tip pop inside her.

“Can I have any assistance?” he breathed hotly against her neck.

She really wanted to help him at this point, it had been so long since she had been with anyone with a cock. Even then, she still wanted to save her first time in any of her holes for Snape, “No.” she said coolly, “Ten…nine…eight…seven…six…five…four…three…two…one…” Jessamine moved further up the stairs as Lockhart thrust into the air, “Such a shame really.” She gave a teasing smile, “and to think you were so close.”

“Well sometimes things just don’t go as planned.” He said sheepishly.

“Not like you to fail.” As the spells wore off on her clothes returning her to her normal school appropriate appearance as she buttoned her shirt back up, “I thought the hero from your books always triumphed with glorious ease.” Slipping her shoes back on.

“Well there is a major difference to fighting monsters and having sex-”

“Oh well.” She interrupted teasingly as a smile crept up on her lips, “now the spells.”

“Right. Mind if I get dressed-”

“Hmmm” she thought on it as she pressed a finger to her lips, “No.” as she grinned again, “Although you didn’t cum, I do like the spectacle. Maybe I’ll let you cum anyway once you teach me.”

“Very well.” He started to get more of his confidence back as he shot her a winning smile, “What spells are we learning today?”

“Obviously charms that will aid in sex.” As she sat on a desk, the desk creaked under her in a way that would have made Lockhart groan with envy, “I want to learn a spell that would assist girls in both achieving orgasm.” As she bit her lip, “Something like a double ended cock that would both give us sexual sensations. While the other is a silencing charm.” As her cheeks started to feel warm, “Sometimes I can get a little loud. Most of the time it is because my pussy gets so wet, I can’t help suppress the sloshing noises we make.”

“Ah, I see.” Lockhart’s cock had returned to its normal size, but given the information he still remained firmly erect, “Well I’m sure I can help out in that area. Those spells are not too hard to learn.” As he shot another handsome smile which Jessamine seemed to shrug away, “I have one request though.”

“Speak your terms.” She was getting impatient now, “if they are reasonable, I will allow it.”

“I want to have a threesome with you and your partner.” Now it was his turn to grin.

“Looks like you’ll have to fuck Luna in the ass then.” She shrugged, “And you’ll have to kiss her only, I’m saving my firsts for someone else. That and Luna likes it when I’m on top.”

“I’m sure she does.” Lockhart chuckled, “You are a rather dominant youth.”

“I’m glad you agree.” She smiled, “I accept your terms.”

The spells were just as simple as Lockhart had described them to be. The first one formed a link between the two desired partners that would summon a double-sided cock and balls. It looked odd, but she was sure it would do the job to say the least, she would have to test it out on Luna another time. The silencing spell was even easier than she had predicted and she learned it with such brilliant ease she was able to cast it without a wand or uttering a word, with just a snap of her fingers and an area of her choosing would fall silent. It was just what she wanted. Well mostly. Even though she did like the idea of tricking Lockhart into teaching her magic for sex, she really wanted a good sexual experience. Yet there was something about Lockhart that made it increasingly difficult for her to get the satisfaction she wanted from him. Then she got an idea, it may not work how she planned it, but it caused her loins to drip with lust.

“I’m altering the terms of our previous arrangement.” Which caused Lockhart’s head to jolt up, “You can cum while I’m here and I will help you.”

“Well I have to admit I was surprised you were able to withstand me for this long-”

“But.” she interrupted knowing his narcissistic monologue would have killed the moment, “You won’t be cuming in or on me.” Jessamine made her way towards Lockhart’s desk, “You’ll be cuming in this.” As she brough one of his books to the desk closest to him, flipping to a page of himself smiling triumphantly with his hands on his hips.

“Ah that shouldn’t be much of a problem.” His voice wavered a little as he stared back at the magical photo that waved at him upon making eye contact, “it’s just this is a first edition-”

“Even better.” Jessamine teased, “I have to be sure the spell you showed me will work, so I’ll create the sexual bond with you because you said it feeds off the pleasure of those bonded to it correct? This means I can sit over here and get a good view of you cuming on yourself then doesn’t it?”

“You are correct on both and rather cruel have I told you that?” he seemed impressed with her reasoning and logic, but oddly aroused and flustered by it as well.

“Well, get to it.” As she summoned up the dual cock as she pushed aside the thong and slid down the shaft with ease fighting the urge to give away any pleasure of sensation from being filled, “and if you’re lucky you might see me orgasm.” She smiled again as she rocked her hips along the floating ghostlike dildo while she perched herself on a desk.

Lockhart moaned as he thrust his hips in the air as the sensation that filled Jessamine’s pussy wrapped around his cock. Jessamine paid close attention to the professor’s cock as it seemed to tighten in thin air. The tightness around his cock matched the motions she rode on the spectral grey cock. What made it better was that every thrust Lockhart had made caused the summoned cock thrusted up into her. She had never known a cock would feel this good inside. Then again it was only a charm. A cheap imitation of what the actual thing would feel like, but for the mean time it was good enough. Jessamine was thrilled as she watched Lockhart lose control over the sensations they started to share. Something about him being on his own but linked to her sexually seemed to have given him some confidence in his sexual prowess. Either way it was probably the last time she was excited to Lockhart that enthusiastic about having sex, especially with her. Jessamine made sure to sit across the way so that he could still watch her as she slid up and down her conjured dildo. At this point Lockhart was too distracted to even think about his book below him. However, being full of this conjured cock was not giving her enough neither was Lockhart’s desperate thrusts. They seemed to just fall short of what should be sending her through the roof of passion. The warm lustful sensations were there swirling and spiralling against the walls of her pussy, but she needed more. She regretted not having Luna around at this moment. A good snogging session with her would have made it fun. Both of them filling their pussies with the conjured double ended dildo which was just short enough from how far she got it inside of her would cause their clits to rub against each other. Jessamine licked the tip of her middle finger on her right hand as she circled around it in slow circles fighting the burning lustful sensations burning at Lockhart’s newfound gusto as he watched her masturbate.

It was like he was watching her masturbate for the first time. She was too lost mentally to recall if that was the case. Then she remembered how they had encountered each other. She was rubbing herself off in the middle of an abandoned backroad behind the wand shop hoping someone would stumble upon her. Jessamine could feel herself getting wet enough to where she slid easily along the shaft scooping up some of her pussy juices to rub along her clit. Her pussy tightened and she could barely hear Lockhart moan loudly in the empty room as she remembered him stumbling upon her. Hand in her blue boy shorts. A little bit of cum from Ollivander hanging on the hem while the rest of it was pressed into the crotch of her knickers. She remembered what it was like as the man in front of her devoured the sight of her. Remembered the sensation of begging him to cum inside of her knickers. She couldn’t help but bite her lip as she wanted to beg Lockhart to look at her, to touch her, to fuck her along the interior of this whole classroom. Jessamine’s left hand raced up to her hair to hold her head up as a surge of pleasure caused her chest to burn. With her newfound abilities there was a possibility to start her own harem. Would it really be a harem if it was just a room or several rooms filled with willing partners that she could grind and ride and fuck until her anxieties and concerns would go away? Jessamine fell back on to the desk as her mind flooded with potential candidates. Fred and George, Harry, Luna, Ginny, Hermione, Draco, Neville, Hagrid, possibly Lockhart, and Snape. She couldn’t help but reach for the corners of the desk as Lockhart’s thrusts fed the spectral cock into her pussy while thoughts of her being ravaged by all the boys in her list flooded her mind. Then it struck her. Could she get that sensation even though she only had Lockhart in this moment? She gasped at the possibility as she reached for her wand.

Lockhart arched his back backwards as the grip intensified along his cock as he shuddered under the pleasurable tightness. He fought to get a glimpse of Jessamine. When he did Lockhart did his best not to cum at the sight of it. She had skilfully summoned four more cocks. Each of them was summoned at a different time. This caused them to thrust at the timing they had been summoned even though they were bound to Lockhart’s cock. Jessamine had one in her mouth, ass, pussy, and each hand now as Lockhart’s thrusts guided the summoned cocks in and about her person. She rolled her tongue eagerly around the tip imagining that it was Snape’s cock in her mouth. Lockhart meant nothing to her at this point. From here it was all about the men in her head. Fred and George were the one’s inside of her pussy and ass it turned her on not knowing which one was in which hole she liked the idea of not knowing. What really turned her on about the twins was the idea that if they were to fuck her, they would do it together. From what she could see they did everything together anyway. However, Lockhart was not able to cope with the amount of pleasure that was welling up within him and wrapping up around his cock. What started to send her over the brink was how Lockhart was looking at her now. That same wonderful devouring look, just like their first encounter. She gagged over the spectral shaft in her mouth while she stroked the two off in her hands vigorously while the remaining two continued to pump in and out of her. Lockhart was on the brink. Timing was terribly important. And she had perfect timing. Lockhart let out a moan so loud she wasn’t sure if her charm to silence the area would hold up. His cock erupted as his seed spilled in and all over his first edition book slicking off the sides and soaking into the cover as it ran further down to the desk and off the edges. Each thrust of his hips now were just riding off the initial climax. Each thrust shot out an equally large amount of cum as it started to run off all the sides of desk, down the legs, the front of his robes, along his trousers, and splattering around and on his boots.

Although they were several spectral cocks the sensations that followed the binding miraculously permeated her being. The best part about the summoned cocks is that the cum was not real so she had no worries of getting pregnant from Lockhart. To her this meant she was still a virgin, that and somehow her hymen stayed intact. However, this was just the little bonus. The real pleasure was receiving the sensations from all the cocks bound to Lockhart’s on delay. Since each one was on delay, she got to feel each passionate burst after another. There was no actual seed or substance to it per say however it did cover her with heavy coats of passion. Like tangible pleasure from an unknown source. The beauty of magic. She felt like a whore absorbing all of this pleasure the way she did and in the manner, she sought it, but it was worth it all in the end.  
3  
3  
3  
“Damn girl is smart.” Snape mused as he watcher her and Lockhart repeat the process over and over again, “Almost too smart for her own good. Still it seems Lockhart is still keeping his end of the bargain.” As he poured himself a drink.

Snape knew that there was something more to it than idly getting a couple of glimpses into her sex life. Even though it was not any serious development, yet it was still wonderful to watch her budding and blossoming into the sexual slut he needed. With a casual flick of his wand he transferred his divination from the bowl of water to a silver mirror. It was not the most ideal view. Frankly, he preferred watching her and Luna go at each other. Exploring one another’s bodies. Sometimes he would scry on them just to jerk off. Most of the time though it was to spy on her so he could come by and watch her sleep, influence her dreams to make her crave him more, look at how the sheets wrapped her lovely curves, and sometimes he would hold her used panties up to his nose and smell her sex in while he watched her toss and turn in her sleep. He got incredibly hard as there were deposits of her sexual discharge along the inside of her panties from time to time. When that happened, he would scrape the contents off and savour them. She tasted sweet. Sweet enough to eat. And Luna was way too lucky to taste Jessamine before he could and that was a fact. It should only take another night or two. Then he could make his move on her. From the looks of it, it seemed that he would have to hydrate himself a good amount beforehand. She seemed to be real into excessive amounts of cum. Then again it was probably just her strategy in getting Lockhart to cooperate.

“Care to explain what the two of you will do next?” as he ran his fingers along Luna’s hair as he took a seat and let his robes fall open.

“Mmm, not too sure boss.” Luna said as she pushed her hair back as she brought a hand to Snape’s balls, “I’m sure she will be happy to join your little harem of students.” As she brought her face down to his balls licking them several times as she then made her way up the shaft giving the tip a kiss.

“It’s not a harem.” Snape gestured coolly as he watched Lockhart and Jessamine reach climax for the eighth time, “Not yet at least.” As he took a long sip from his glass, “I lucked out in having you fall into my services. Who knew you were going to be friends with the girl I’ve been yearning for since before the sorting ceremony? I’m glad had the pleasure of seducing you over to the realm of lustful satisfaction.” He cooed leisurely as Luna took his whole shaft deep into her throat the moment, he reached orgasm.

He took pride in his ability to have complete control over his sexual prowess and orgasms. Nothing gave him more pleasure than dominating all aspects of sexual relations. He made sure to pull her up to his mouth and give her a kiss as they slid tongues along one another swapping the cum between themselves. He wrapped an arm around her before sliding his hand under her hips sinking two fingers deep into her pussy pulling her closer to him by her soaking cunt as they made out. Luna was a good kisser and had more than enough skills with her mouth. However, she was not that pleasing to him for much else other than oral sex. It was fine since that was all he really needed from her other than her pussy. Yet Luna was not wide enough for him to slide his cock inside her. So, Snape did the only thing he could to make it work. With a flick of his wand he had made his cock smaller to accommodate her small dripping slit.

“Hmmm boss.” Luna moaned as she was bounced on his cock as they watched Lockhart and Jessamine achieve another orgasm, “Take me like you did two summers ago. That cold summer night when my dad was upstairs.”

“How could I forget.” Snape mused as he kissed Luna’s flat chest making sure he licked around her nipples in small circles, “You had me hide in the closet. A move I would have had you perform later in my class. Which I did even though you were not yet a student at Hogwarts yet.”

“Hmm fuck yeah that was a fun year.” Luna rocked herself on Snape’s cock as she tried to mimic Jessamine’s motions, “Take me professor. Give me that seed and give me a reason to regret it!”

“I know you don’t mean that little one.” He whispered in her ear, “Yet I will make your sore enough to regret it you will not have to worry about bearing a child for me. Yet.” As his cock slowly started to swell back to normal size in her.

It was electrifying watching Jessamine become overwhelmed by orgasm after orgasm. Snape brought Luna’s panties up to his nostrils as he thrust up into her. They were simple. White and pink stripes. They were fitting for her. However, even though Luna had agreed to his terms and to promise not to reveal her true nature with Snape to a living, or dead, entity in existence about their beautiful. Sinful. Sultry pleasurable lifestyle. Luna was in the guest bedroom when Snape raped Ginny.

Luna loved watching Snape work. There was a guilty pleasure that came with watching Snape pleasure a woman. What made it better was watching him abuse little girls with his monstrous cock. She knew there should have been a sense of panic by watching Snape have his way with the little ginger, but for some beautiful and ugly reason all it did was spurn her lustful masturbation. Watching Ginny get coated over and over again in lush pools of white creamy baby making syrup. It was truly wonderful to watch. She remembered what it was like to have Snape rape her. There was a beautiful sense of aggression and passion that made her too wet to even think about running away. After a while though she had fallen in love with the sensations that Snape provided her with. It was later on that night when she had reached orgasm after orgasm due to Ginny’s misfortune and pleasure Luna had slowly made her way into Snape’s bedroom. He had been well spent and she loved how he looked when he was haggard the sexual exploits. Although sensitive Luna took Snape’s cock and shoved it inside of her only to lay on his chest. She loved being his little cock warmer and if she was really lucky, she’d get fucked. Later on, that morning she would give him the idea of starting a harem.

A wave of pleasure consumed her being as a second and third load of his cum spurted out of her pussy. It was a fabulous sensation letting his throbbing cock surge through her vaginal canal and unleashing his seed all inside of her. She moaned as his cum ebbed down her legs in the massive coating that was to be expected. Her pussy was so wet from the pleasure it was both easy and extremely pleasurable to spin around on his cock and be strewn along the table. It was her favourite position to be in on all fours on the table. She had a close pregnancy scare the first couple of times they fucked along every wall of Snape’s house. Luna wished she would get pregnant from him this time around. However, she knew that would make things suspicious.

Snape didn’t mind though. He knew what he was doing. There were several spells and potions that he used to ensure that there was no way she would become pregnant. He had chosen one or two other women to join the harem, but he had not let them know about that yet. It was wonderful having the sensations of a tight pussy wrapped around his cock as he watched Jessamine get gang raped by summoned cocks. Albeit they were tied to Lockhart, something he would have to remedy, it was fun nonetheless to watch as she slid around the desk in a pool of her own pussy juices while several cocks pushed her back and forth along it. Watching the little girl get that wet. Get to that point of sexual pleasure. To become so in need of sexual intimacy to where she would be willing to be slid around a desk of her own pussy juices. It was something breath-taking to behold. She would do well for his harem. He would have to officially break her in. However, that was going to be the one of the best parts from his perspective. Luna was broken in over the summer. It was rushed. Fun but rushed. With Jessamine he wanted to ensure she was properly broken in. With any luck he could find a way to make her a good breeding bitch. There were still a couple of tests to be made to ensure a hidden pregnancy even the ministry couldn’t discover. However, once that is settled, he knew he would have his way. Surely, and slowly he would have his harem. And Jessamine would be the crown jewel of it. Snape shuddered in pleasure, filling Luna up with his seed yet again to where it gathered along the table, as he watched Jessamine collapse on the desk as the various spectral cocks started to disappear. Luna mewled something about her undying love for him and his glorious cock, but that was not what drove him to his orgasm. It was the dirty blonde with Lockhart. He would have to ensure he put this memory into storage so he could visit it at a later date. Snape kept his guard up as he watched her, and Lockhart manage their mess. That terrible book of his was ruined beyond magical repair at that point. Unwittingly Jessamine had done him a massive favour. He would have to make sure that Lockhart was kept out of the way from this point on. If Jessamine gets to this level of sexual urge, he was sure she would submit to Lockhart by default. It may be time to release. Her. She should have been sent to an insane asylum at this point, but maybe his past mistakes with her would prove to be beneficial.


	7. The Pains of Passion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is so short. Hopefully there will be enough content to suit your needs.

“Ready for another round professor.” Her tones were warm and sultry as her fingers ran through the teacher’s hair.

“Please not another round I-” He gasped as the girl wrapped her lips around the tip of his cock.

They had been locked up in his room for several days now. All sex. Barely any rest. Just enough food and water to use to keep them alive and even then, they were shagging through all of it. Her lips were too soft for him to deny her a boner. The way she rolled her tongue around his head before bobbing down the shaft swallowing down more cock that he thought was even possible. He was too spellbound by her brown eyes as she lightly dragged her teeth along the skin of his cock. She moaned as her eyes rolled up when she got all the way down to his cock pressing into his pubic hair. At that point he was too hard and too absorbed in the moment to deny her yet again. He didn’t know how in the world she learned all those spells to enhance sexual performance and rejuvenation, but she learned it all, nonetheless. Even while muffling around a now two-foot-long cock she was still able to get those spells off. It was like she was possessed. Obsessed even. From their first night. Along that desk swimming in intermingled pools of cum. Even the memory of that night made it too hard for him to resist cuming. It was stunning watching her moan and scream whilst gliding along the wooden desk. The way her fingers curled along the corners of the desk she was placed on. Even the way she looked at him when he undressed her told him to go even further. She looked hungrily at him when he pulled out his cock parting her legs eagerly and bringing her hands to the folds of her pussy brushing them aside inviting him in with the pinkness of her slit. Biting her lip her eyes widened as he dragged the tip of his cock along her slit, against her clit, back down, and with that she was wet enough for him to slide on in. It was intoxicating. For now, though the girl was wrapped along his cock literally swallowing both his shaft and his cum down as if her life depended on it. At this point her stomach bulged slightly from the amount of cum welling up inside. The pleasure ran up along his waist to the top of his head as each inch of his cock ran along each section of her throat. She swallowed again causing her oesophagus to tighten along the tip of his cock as if to milk out his cock as it left her throat.

“What are you?” he panted as she kissed up along his cock slowly muttering the words to cause another erection, “A succubus? A demon? Boggart even? No, that last one could not be an option. I wanted this so badly. However, now that I have what I want I’m sure you will become my greatest fear when facing a boggart.”

“Oh? Is that so?” she asked as she kissed his climbing erection due to her spell, “Why would you fear little young me? Am I not what you want anymore?” as she pulled herself back and slowly dragged herself along his lap, “Is my pussy not tight enough?” as she started to slip his cock in, “Does it not feel velvety along your nice big shaft” the man’s cock started to enlarge and thicken wider than it should.

“Merlin’s beard this is going to kill me” he moaned as he watched the little twelve-year-old bring her tiny little cunt down on his magically enlarged shaft.

“I just want more of your cock” she moaned, “I want all of your cock. Deep inside me. Pulsating in me. Filling me up. With all of that cock, all of that cum. I just want more of it. All of it. And you have to give it to me.” She mewled with every sentence as she bounced along his cock, “Ever since my first time I have to admit I needed your cock more and more. Deep inside. Fuck this feels good.” As she started to rub her clit as she continued to bounce on his member, “I love saying that word. Fuck! Such a dirty word. Ah! Mhmmm, fuck! Yet so pleasurable.”

“Ginny please this has to stop!” he moved to stop her only to be overpowered to his surprise, “We can’t keep screwing like this-”

“Fucking!” she giggled, “It’s more fun when you put it that way professor Lockhart.” As she leaned down and bit his lip while rolling her hips against his, “You didn’t say no when we started fucking in your classroom. With that big dirty, girthy, veiny, cock.”

“That’s when I thought this was going to be a one-time thing, two- no three times tops. Not this two week fuckfest.”

“Hmm that’s a good boy, say it like you mean it! Fuck me like you mean it!” she laughed and moaned as she placed her hands on his chest and continued to ride him.

“At this rate you’ll get pregnant!” he yelled in protest.

“Fuck yeah!” she bit her lip as her orgasm started to climax, “Get me pregnant! Give me that fat cock and fill me up with your seed! I want to carry your babies! I want you to fuck me as I carry them in my womb! I want to feed on your cum!”

3  
3  
3

“Hey Luna” Jessamine whispered into her ear as she rolled to her side.

“Morning.” Luna smiled as she pulled her in for a kiss as they lightly rolled their tongues against each other.

“How was last night for you?” as Jessamine cuddled into her.

“It was magical” Luna smiled, “Who knew you could persuade Lockhart of all people into teaching you sexual charms.”

“Well I have my ways.” She smiled as she wrapped an arm around him, “However, I am glad I didn’t lose my virginity to him. Lockhart is a pig of a man, useful every now and again, but a pig of a man.”

“From what you told me I believe you.” As she turned into Jessamine, “Now don’t worry about that.” Luna stroked her hair and kissed Jessamine on the forehead, “You’re with me now.”

“True, but-”

“But you want something, more don’t you?” now it was Luna’s turn to whisper in her ear as she kissed down the side of Jessamine’s face to her collar bone, “I can see it in you. It’s cloudy. Faint. Some would say lustful even, but I know better. So, who’s the lucky man?”

“It’s embarrassing.” Jessamine smiled as she turned over to Luna again, the look from her told Jessamine that it would be better to just get it out in the open, “I-it’s Professor Snape.”

“My, that’s as good a choice as any.” Luna giggled, “Tell me, why Snape of all people?”

She knew that she couldn’t tell Luna about her dreams of her fucking Snape in the bed where both of them laid. The tall and dark man towered over her in the dark. The way he presented himself to her caused her to become wet at the sight of him. Dream or no dream. When she started her first class in potions Jessamine thought she was going to slide off her seat she was that wet. Ever since then she wondered what it would feel like to have Snape’s cock rubbing against her slit and penetrating her. It had been six weeks since then. And each night like clockwork there he was.

One night she dreamed of him at the foot of her bed. His dark eyes piercing through the darkness into hers caused her breath to hitch and heart to beat. It was strange that her senses were so vivid in her sleep. She had kept notes on that from the first time out. Jessamine could still remember the touch of his fingers against her ankles as his hands slid up from under the sheets. Although, she could feel him she did not have anywhere near as much control as she had in previous dreams before she came to this school. Here she would just remain as she was. Still and in the same place she had fallen asleep save the occasional toss and turn. Jessamine could feel her heart race as she felt the potions’ master bring his lips to her ankles. Kissing up her legs. The warmth of his breath on her legs as he made his way towards her under the sheets caused her to breath low shallow breaths. She could feel her pussy get wetter with every waft of warm air from Snape as he gradually climbed into bed with her. A gasp escaped her lips once she felt his breath lightly pressing against the lips of her pussy. Warming the sensitive patches of skin as his hands climbed up her legs, his thumbs pulling the lips of her pussy apart as his breathing started to slow down and get hotter with each exhale. Jessamine’s hands raced up to her pillow as he started to bring his face closer to her pussy until his lips pressed against her slit. Her fingers curled in the pillow as his hot lips parted and slid along the vast series of nerves. His tongue was even hotter than his lips and she could feel her breath catch as it ran along the opening of her vaginal passage and circled the clit. There his face remained as his rough hands massaged her inner thigh as he lapped her pussy juices up. The sensation was small at first. Light, hot, waves of pleasure lapped over her waste with each lick. The tension rising with each passing circular motion completed. Her pleasure rose like rising heat. The warmth of it surging through her system as she could feel her pussy start to drip with juices. Slowly and without much warning Snape placed a finger inside filling the vacant space in her. Snape had slight stubble with was terribly pleasing as his face rubbed against her pussy. However, it started to slide against her pussy with more ease as she leaked her juices along his stubbly face. At that point he wanted a taste. Jessamine’s hands ran down her waist, back up to massage her breasts, all while Snape took long drags across her slit. He started at the base and lovingly raced up to her clit scraping the juices out of her pussy with the tip of his tongue. She raised her hips almost as if she were literally riding an orgasm. However, Snape used her moment of lust to get a hand on her ass holding her up at that angle as he continued to eat her out. She was succulent and flowing with juices, like nectar welled inside and dripped out of her pussy. It was astounding was a simple change in position could do. She could feel the pleasure surging through her chest now as another wave of passion rolled in tandem with her tongue.

Then she woke up. Next to Luna. A dripping mess. Yet Snape was nowhere to be seen. As of now that was the most pleasurable moment she had up to date.

“It’s because he seems all dark and mysterious, huh?” Luna teased as she cuddled into Jessamine’s breasts.

“Yeah, something like that.” As she wrapped her arms around Luna.

Jessamine made sure to keep her legs closed. Had Luna noticed that she was still wet from her dream it would have led to an encounter that she didn’t want to go through at this time. She knew why she was interested in Snape. She had known it for several weeks now. He had a cock. And from the dreams it was a glorious cock to behold and with any luck a wonder to feel inside of her. Luna was just a plaster on a problem. An itchy problem. A lustful problem. A problem she was eager to solve. The question was how she was going to go about it. There was easily a strict rule about sexual intimate relations between students, even more so about student teacher relations. However, something about that made it even hotter when it came to Snape. She knew it was doable, she had already played around with Lockhart’s desires and got away without any issues. She was just amazed at how well she could manipulate him into providing her pleasure. He was too eager to please and in one too many ways. Yet that made him useful. Even though it seemed he wanted to rape her if necessary. She was surprised when she heard that Lockhart was on sick leave. It was going on three weeks since he was in classes.

When it was time for breakfast Jessamine looked around the room eagerly. Her plate consisted of hash, sausage, and eggs. But that wasn’t what she was hungry for. And from the way she was looking around they knew it and she knew it. She wanted a cock. Wanted it bad. Wanted it pulsating inside of her. She thought she could keep herself satisfied with Luna and her conjured cock binding spell. It was wonderful the first couple of weeks, but after a while it started to feel fake. Forced. And plain unnatural. She still had feelings for Luna, but in terms of her sexual appetite she wanted meat and she wanted it badly. There was no better place to look around for a potential “back scratcher” for lack of better words when it came to her lustful needs. It was like a buffet of cocks she wanted to try and feel and taste. For starters there was Neville, he was cute, lacked a little confidence, was a little shy, but he had potential. He would be a great starter when it came to getting a feel for cock. She’d have full control since he lacked the confidence necessary to be the more dominating type giving her ample amounts of time to learn the ways around a cock. There was also Ron, but he was a pig. Honestly if she had to be with any of the Weasleys it had to be with the twins. If either of them had half of the potential experience that Snape seemed to have in her dreams, they would do wonders for her. However, even though she had a summoned cock orgy the rate those cocks moved were at a fixed pace due to Lockhart’s lack of energy. Plus, the twins were probably too well in sync with each other to where the pleasure would be too much to casually ride out. Then there was Harry, but it would seem near impossible to get around him. He was and still is a major celebrity from the rumours she had heard about him. However, he was also shy and that seemed to have a sense of appeal to her. She made sure to keep an eye on Draco he seemed a little angsty which probably meant he had some pent-up sexual tension he wanted to vent. Something she would be very happy to be on the receiving end of. It would be rough and rigorous which may give her the sense of pleasure she needed.

“Hey, you’re Jessamine, right?”

The question caused her to jump as it broke her horny train of thought. Then it became more apparent as she realised who was asking the question. The red hair was a giveaway. The only issue was she could not tell if it was George or Fred. Whomever it was he was slicking her interests. Literally. She was terribly happy she was wearing knickers but that did not stop her from having her pussy juices seep and soak them in a heavy coat. It only helped blue was her favourite colour along with her house colour. They were terribly comfortable to wear. The fabric was near silk in terms of texture but had a certain level of stretch to them as well which made them even more comfortable. They were almost like shorts but what was comfortable about them was that they just barely covered her ass completely with no seams. And yet here she was soaking the whole front of them to the sight of one of the Weasley twins.

“Y-yes that’s me.” She tried her hardest to resist biting her lip and avoiding a blush.

“Well that is good to know.” as he smirked back at her, “I have several of her books, she left them in a hurry so maybe if you have time you can give them to her.” There was something about the way he carried himself that made her wet.

“U-um yeah sure I-I can take care of that.” As Jessamine brushed away some of her sandy blonde, slowly turning brown, hair away from her face and over her ear.

“Alright, Jessamine take care.” There was something about the way he smiled that gave her arousing chills.

Once he had left, she knew what she wanted. She wanted him to spread her legs and fill her to the brim. With a few mutterings there was the summoned cock near her knees under the table. She made sure to grasp it and bring it to her entrance. She had to be subtle or else whichever twins cock she had bound to this spectral form would surely get a startle of their lives. Then again that was what she wanted. The spectral form was terribly limp given the fact it was there for her pleasure. Suddenly it hit her. The bond fully represented the cock it was bound to. Jessamine was surprised how little attention she had paid when this bond was done with Lockhart. She only smiled to herself as the spectral shaft started to get more and more firm between her legs. Thankfully, the amount of pressure applied to her legs most likely would mimic that of the tightness now felt in his trousers. Jessamine knew this was a bad idea. She could get caught at any moment. There were literally students on both sides of her and a dining hall filled to the brim. So, now was the time for her to have some real fun. It was still disappointing that the cock between her legs was just the same as it always has been, but the fun part about this besides the fact she was surrounded by classmates and peers gave her a new. Hot. Sensation of pleasure to her system. What really helped her bring the summoned cock closer to her slit was the fact that whichever twin this was, was going to feel it too.

“Oh gosh this is going to be fun.” She whispered to herself.

Jessamine set aside the stacks of books to either side of her to help hide what she was about to do. Her breath started to quiver and become hot as she brushed the tip of the cock around her knickers. She almost cursed about the knickers being worn now that it stopped her from having a lot of fun. Then again, they would prove to be useful because she knew she would be dripping to say the least. Whichever twin this was he was back with his friends and brother. It was a perfect time to start. Pleasurable and anxious heat built up around her chest as she pulled her knickers aside and started to slide the tip in. Jessamine tried her best not to bite her lip or else that would give her away. She stared over to where the twin was as she started to slide the rest of the spectral shaft inside.

“Mphf!” she mewled quietly as she shoved the entire shaft in till the tip brushed along her cervix, “Sorry just bit my tongue a bit.” As she deterred a girl who was looking at her from investigating the matter any further.

It was warm, just not warmer than Luna felt or Lockhart for that manner. Luna shouldn’t count seeing she didn’t have a cock, but it seems the summoned cock followed the temperature sensations of the persons’ genitals as well. With a slight motion of her wrist she slid the shaft out and back in ever so slowly. The urge to bite her lip was all too strong as it twitched inside of her. Looking up she noticed whichever twin it was, was having a good time. He tried to hide it, but the subtle hand reaching down to his cock assured her he was having a good time.

“Hmm” she shivered as she felt the cock twitch more and more.

Then it struck her. He was playing with his cock under the table and she was feeling his hand stroking his cock. This boy knew what he was doing. Somehow his cock swelled a bit more as it pressed up along the walls of her pussy. First, he started slowly, but soon he started to stroke harder and faster. Now the spell was in full effect. The main problem of the summoned cocks was that if the genitals of the one bound to it were not being played with the summoned cock would do nothing but lie there. Once interacted with then the spectral cock would move on its own. Sometimes similar to the stimulation, other times. Other times it was random. And wonderfully random at that.

When she was with Lockhart all he did was thrust into the air, then the summoned cock inside her would move and send the pleasure back around his cock. However, since the twin was playing with his cock while there was added. Unexpected interactions coursing through and inside of her. Even though hard there was a certain form of limber motion to it as it wriggled in and out of her pussy. It was a wonderful sensation. What made it even better was the increasing rise in heat. She did her best to resist squirming around her table which caused her legs to close together. Unintentionally, this caused more pressure to be applied to the base of the of the twins’ cock. This only made him jerk himself off over his pants faster and faster. The walls of her pussy felt more and more slick as the shaft spun and twirled inside of her. It was an amazing sensation having a cock twist and turn in different directions as it made its way towards her cervix and back out to the front. On the odd occasion the cock would pull out and rub along her clit causing her skirt to push up as it rubbed along the clit from tip to base of the shaft several times and it wiggled and wriggled along it in intense heat. Only to have it delve back in and twist up along her insides. The only time she felt a hot wave of pleasure rising up into her was in her dreams and now it was the closest to becoming a reality. She sort, of felt like she was cheating on him with Snape as the image of him started to pervade her mind as the spectral cock continued to wriggle inside of her being coated in her juices.

She had to keep this sensation. Or rather series of sensations. Going on as long as either of them would permit. Jessamine started to lightly bite her lip now as the waves of pleasure climbed up her body and rippled along her loins, burning up in her belly, only to rise to her breasts causing her nipples to pebble up. The sensitivity of those nipples as they perked up brushed up against the soft fabric of her bra as the heat dissipated to mild warmth over the course of several seconds. She was glad that not only was her bra padded but it was coated in silk. The fabric of her bra slowly getting hotter as her nipples continued to rub against her cups. With eager lust she waited as the cock continued to ravage her insides. As it fully penetrated her until the base barely poked out of her pussy Jessamine shifted her knickers over the spectral cock.

This proved to be overly stimulating for both parties now as Jessamine realised that the knickers actually held the cock in place. The twin seemed to find this pleasurable as well since she could see his head tilt back ever so slightly. Jessamine couldn’t help herself now as the cock inside of her swelled, twisted, jerked, throbbed, practically any and every motion possible as it fought against her fabric. Jessamine could only think about how this felt for the twin. She cursed to herself lightly as she had wished she could have had the other twin bound to the same spectral cock too. Jessamine wondered what it would be like to have the sensations of two cock mashed into one. She wondered what it would feel like as each of the twins came. With any luck it would be one, then the other in fairly quick sensation. Quick enough to where she wouldn’t be down from her sexual high before the second shot of cum would surge through her system. Then to her dismay it happened. The twin came. She wished she was closer to she could hear his muffling of his orgasm whilst also seeing what the growing stain from should be his cum that should be spreading about his trousers. For now though all she could to was twist among her pile of books while not drawing too much attention to herself as the fake cum coursed through the insides of her pussy and forced her cum out of her and pressed them deep into her knickers.

It was a wonderful and burning sensation. But it left her in need. A burning passion that welled up inside of her pussy. Like a cycle of heat. Just another plaster over a problem.

“Next time I’m getting a fucking cock.”


	8. Sometimes Words are Best

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All is fun and games until Jessamine encounters a certain book.

Jessamine left the dining hall with an armful of books. There were several that she already had, roughly all of them were second hand. However, there is little to nothing she could do to find Ginny, her schedule was already booked there were several classes she needed to attend to though a fresh pair of panties would be nice. Then again, the sensation was wonderful. She would have to find time to escape her classes to play with herself again. Jessamine walked with purpose as her slick panties brushed along her clit back to her dorm room. However, there was a book that stood out from the rest. It was a simple slick black leather-bound book with old yellow pages. Despite the age of the book itself when she opened it up, she found that it was completely empty. Yet a force seemed to pull her into writing into it. Almost like she was being called to the book and found within herself a desire to express herself. She could feel her hand reaching for her quill. Then her mind snapped back to the present. Her chest felt warm as she forgot which class was next.

She felt like she was sliding into class quite literally due to the slickness around her soft and smooth pussy. The smell of various herbs, spices, and the potent scent of dried, jarred, and salted slabs of various creatures and beasts. That wasn’t the full wonder of potions class. It was Snape. Jessamine could feel her pussy get hot as she sat at her desk and watched him enter. His every motion was filled with poise, grace, and fluidity which filled her with lustful want. She was relieved that she sat in the back, not many students looked in the back. It was her favourite thing about sitting in the back. She could feel her left hand sliding under her skirt and pressing up against her wet panties. At first, she started slowly pressing up against her clit, the juices from her wet cunt seeped lightly through her panties as she used the rest of her juices as lubricant against her clit. Her finger slid quickly, and she held back a gasp as she and Snape made eye contact. Jessamine made sure that every time she held his eyes like that, she’d force him to grow a boner. It was pleasurable to watch his eyes widen slightly with interest before regaining his composure. It was only for a brief moment but for her it meant everything. It meant he was interested.

This was a pre studied lecture, she knew about it because she had asked about them weeks in advance. It was hot nearing Snape that week asking him about what the curriculum for potions was going to be for the next couple of months. She made sure to ask with her hands behind her back, biting her lip after asking, standing so close to him to where when she did cause him to get his cock nice and hard it lightly pressed against her skirt. She did her best to avoid giving in and bringing herself down to his cock and sucking him off right then and there in is own classroom. Jessamine regretted that knowing more about his cock now than she did then. At this point in time she knew almost every detail about his cock. The length a wonderful eight inches. The girth enough to stretch her tiny little virgin cunt and fill her up so much his seed would probably gush out due to the heavy load of cum that would spurt out of him. Although had she had it her way, she would tighten her pussy to where all of his seed would enter her womb, milking his cock tightening along every throb to get each glob of cum out of it.

She loved brushing a finger along her clit as she watched him move. Thinking about what his movements would be like as he fucked her. Her mind wandered as he continued to lecture. Every now and again she made sure to top off the erection spell so Snape would make sure not to call on her. It was simple with being that aroused if he were to call out to her it would be obvious of her intentions. As a result, it allowed her to play with herself to her hearts’ content. And her heart was nowhere near content at this point in time. Her mind was pulled away as she rubbed her slick cunt which only got more and more wet. When she pulled herself back to the present her eyes caught the dark leather book blank and open before her. Quill at the ready. The lustful need that burned, circled, and swelled along her pussy fed her desire to express her needs. With quill at the ready she started to write.

“October 31st year 1992 to 1993  
Dear Diary,

It feels strange to be writing in a book again but fuck me Snape is so hot. I can’t help myself when I’m around him, I just have to rub my pussy when I’m near him. Even now I’m playing with myself in a class full of students while Snape is lecturing. At first I thought it was just a thing that happened this morning and would be a one-time thing but fuck it feels good masturbating in public.”

Jessamine closed her eyes for a moment as she rode a small orgasm pressing her finger along her clit lightly as she rode it out. Her eyes quickly opened up to assure herself that her orgasm was not being witnessed by her classmates, or Snape for that matter. Sure, she wanted to be fucked by him, but she wanted it on her own terms. She wanted to make sure she had control over the circumstance. Otherwise she might as lose her virginity to that pig Lockhart. Then she noticed something strange and her breath caught in her chest and her pussy ached with want. The words on the page slowly started fading away as new words started to take their place.

“My, my, my you certainly are an expressive one.” The book seemed to answer back.

Jessamine dipped her quill in ink again while still rubbing her pussy with her left hand, “How is it a book can write back?” her heart felt cold and achy, but her pussy felt warm. Hot even. As she waited for a response circling that wonderful bundle of nerves.

“Very well, I shall respond in kind.

Dear, Writer

My name is Tom Marvolo Riddle. And this was once my diary. Now, if you will have it, it is yours. Know that all your emotions, passions, secrets, desires, wants, needs, and much more are all secretly stowed away within these pages. Nothing you write can or will be disclosed. It will be our little secret.”

Jessamine’s heart leapt in her chest as she saw the ink whirl around the page as the letters fell away and formed lines. Each of the lines made intricate curves until she could see a face. It was a rather handsome face. His hair was parted to the side. Eyes were intense and strong. His jawline was handsome and smooth. Her pussy quivered as she continued to run her fingers along her clit in circular motions with more vigour. Whether that was intended or not was another matter altogether. What caused her to rub even harder now was how the drawing seemed to move. Look her in the eyes. And smile with a quick wink before the ink dissipated back into the page.

“Dear Tom,

It is a pleasure to meet you. My name is Jessamine Tonks. Although it sounds rather silly you draw a good picture.” She couldn’t help but bite her lip now the pleasure was rising ever so slightly, “Had I known you were that handsome earlier I would admit I would be rubbing my cunt to you instead of Snape. Then again, I had seen his cock several times over. Something about it. I-I just don’t want to stop rubbing myself.”

“Dear Jessamine,

May I call you Jess? Trust me my art skills could use a little work. My hands are good with a quill and a wand but there is one think only that my hands do equal to wand wielding and that is pleasuring a cunt.” As a now smug depiction of Tom slid across the page, “You see before being locked into this diary I spent loads of time with my hands. Practicing spells, stroking my cock, and fingering women. I share your interest when it comes to masturbating in public. However, what I would like to do with you is much more intimate.”

Jessamine couldn’t help herself as she felt her legs shake lightly desiring what Tom had in mind. Sure, he was just a magical charm in a book, but a girl could dream right?

“Fuck you have a way with words, Tom.” As she moved her hand back from her panties, moving them under her skirt and into her panties allowing the juices to saturate and slicken them against her clit, “Well I have time to spend. I was able to bargain the course of study from Professor Snape. So, I have all the time in the world to pleasure myself to you. Even if you are just a charmed book.”

“A charmed book? My, Jess, I’m offended. I can assure you I am as real as you are. If you have the time perhaps, I can show you. Until then let me provide you with some details. I am from Slytherin, I am an orphan, and I can speak parseltongue.”

“And what does parseltongue mean?”

“Simple, it means I am good with my tongue.” As a smug smile with a cocked eyebrow formed along the page, “If you will allow me to explain my pleasure comes from two things. Pleasure and magic. Sometimes both if you have the skill and endurance for it. I take it you did your first public masturbation in the dining hall. So, did I, but it was with a muggleborn so I don’t think that counts. Then again, she was so very compliant. We used to watch each other from across the hall as we masturbated to each other. As a result, it led to my naturally born gift.”

Jessamine could feel her cunt get hot and seep with juices as she went back to slower circles while she tried to process her perplexed thought process, “I thought parseltongue was the gift to speak to snakes? I do find the details rather inviting though. Even for a charm, you are probably the most interactive and pleasing charm to cum to.”

“You’re missing the point Jess.” As a drawn Tom waved a finger, “Yes I can speak to snakes, but my tongue has more talent than that.” He gave the words a moment to fade away, “I take it you are circling your clit, aren’t you? Try bringing two fingers down to the base of the slit of your pussy and slowly dragging up. Think of it as my tongue slowly dragging up your delicious cunt. Insert your fingers. Get them nice and wet then try it again. Slower than last time. Let the tips of your fingers lightly press against your clit then press just a little harder. If you want the tongue-like sensation to feel even better wet another finger and continue the lapping strokes. Move your fingers at the very last moment. Drag them all the way up to the clit nice and straight, then once you reach the clit curl them to get that flicking sensation. Trust me it is worth the effort. Your cunt must be dripping with want.”

Jessamine started to give that a go. The results were phenomenal. Her fingers were hot and silky as they were coated within her near steamy pussy juices. The long strokes as she thought about Tom’s tongue brought a wave of sensation. Her eyes darted to get a quick look at Snape, who was too busy on his lecture to pay her too much attention, although there was a quick look or two to where she thought he got a good eyeful. She tried to give him a wink to see if he caught the message, but he did nothing to respond. So, her mind darted to Tom. Thinking of his tongue going to the base of her pussy slit. She slowly dragged her fingers up which was difficult since her fingers were coated in thick juices. The first couple of times her fingers rose to quickly to her clit causing her to jump in her seat a little. After the third attempt or so she finally was able to get the right pace. Her fingers slid slowly the lips of her pussy rolling along the wet curves of her fingers, bending them after she had reached the clit in a gentle curl. This turned the rolling waves of passion into pleasurable whispers of sweet nothings. Sweet light whispers that climbed and lingered up her body tingly as they go. Like running progressively warming water.

“The mere fact it is taking you this long to respond can only tell me that you are certainly having a good time. Can you feel the pleasure building? Nothing that you are used to, I can assure you. Surely, this is more than the mere works of some petty charm that was placed on a book. You must feel lovely Jess, I wonder what it would be like to slip my cock into you. Make you call out my name as I fuck you. Taking you again and again in the sweet throws of passion.”

Jessamine was all too involved to put it merely aside to write Tom back. Instead she continued to pleasure herself while Tom continued to write his lewd perversions. His wants mixed with his instructions caused her to burn from pussy to breasts. She fought her whines and gasps as he continued to lead her along with his words. The very tremor of her thighs from all the pleasure was becoming more than she could bare. By this point her whole hand was saturated in her juices all while Tom pressed her to continue.

“Does it help if I tell you I’m an older boy.” The book wrote smugly, “Does it help if I tell you I am sixteen? Probably four years older I can only guess from your handwriting you are about twelve years old. You would be a pretty little treat I am sure to Professor Snape. He always was a little pervert.”

Jessamine fought with herself to try and write having this new information, information that caused her to drip with lust as she watched Snape continue on with his lecture, “What do you mean Snape’s a pervert?”

“Oh?” the word showed up in bold letters almost consuming the whole page, “Snape was, has, and always will be a massive pervert. Why when he was a student the girls here were never. . . Right for him.” As he let the words sink in, “He preferred younger women to say the least. One night I caught him fucking a nine-year-old girl, she was cute, not my type though. It was obvious she was charmed into thinking she was doing something completely different. Yet he took her again and again with little to no concern. Man was blessed with a large cock, so no worries I’m familiar with your interest in him. Frankly, I’m surprised he hasn’t taken you to his office and impregnated you yet. Probably because he doesn’t want you to see his treasure trove of panties.”

Jessamine felt too wet when she read about Snape fucking a child. Even though he was a teen, she was roughly half his age. She couldn’t think about what it would be like to have had a cock in her at that age. From what she had felt in her dreams it would have been glorious. What made her even more wet was the idea that he had trophies of past conquests. She liked the idea who knew what he was doing. Who was so skilled girls would forget about whether or not they were wearing knickers after?

“For some reason that is all really hot…”

“Of course. You are using my pleasuring techniques to satisfy your needs. Almost anything you can read from me will seem hot while rubbing yourself as per my instructions. That or you really like the idea of being impregnated at your current age. Getting fucked over by a man probably three times that at the moment. You know he will fuck you into submission? He will make you a slave. Then he will sell you off to other men and drag you back into his arms. Once he takes your virginity, he loves getting sloppy seconds.”

“Fuck that is so hot…” her writing had become scrambled due to the pleasure that built up.

“I’m sure you’d like that wouldn’t you? To have your soaking cunt stretched out. To squirm under an older man. Once. Twice. Three times or more even. Having my tongue lap up your juices only to take you in my bed and then fuck you so sore you can’t walk straight.”

“Please!” she scratched in quickly.

“Please what? Fuck you? Bring you into my realm and teach you a few things about pleasure. Give you sensations you never have dreamed up to this moment.”

“yes.” She scratched in as she rode yet another wave of pleasure.

“I thought you’d never ask.”

White light clouded her vision as Jessamine could feel herself start to shake from the pleasure of her orgasm. There was no way she could hold back anymore. Her fingers were soft and gentle as she gave in to the concept of it being a tongue lapping up at her. Her body giving in as she buckled over, her legs shaking as the whispering sweet nothings of pleasure went from a steady climb of temperature to the now hot and heavy burn of pleasure. Jessamine collapsed as she fell on the floor, startled that she had hit floor, but too enveloped in the wonderful sensation to open her eyes as she rode her fingers to a peaking orgasm. Her fingers slid into her cunt easily as she rubbed up against her g-spot.

“My you really are a slut, aren’t you?” said a rather regal voice, Jessamine could only see his shoes after a struggling attempt, “Well Jess welcome to my realm.”

“W-why does this feel so good.” As she slowly gained her composure and laid back against a nearby wall with her hand slipping out of her skirt and panties, “And why do you keep calling me Jess, it’s Jessamine.”

“Because” Tom’s voice was warm and soothing with each passing note, “It rolls off the tongue better doesn’t it” as he wrapped his hand around her pussy juice soaked wrist taking his time to suck the juice from off her fingers making eye contact with her his lips popping after pulling himself off another finger, “Jess.”

“Oh, stop.” Jessamine pulled her hand back only after he had finished each finger blushing a little as she bit her lip, “And, where are we?”

“This?” he gestured to the room they were in, it looked very similar to the Ravenclaw dorm room save it was in green, with snake motifs, consisting fine fabrics of velvet and silk it seems, “This is my journal. The places in here are simply a fabrication of my will. Even my touch.” As he straddled her pressing her hands up against the wall as he brought his face up to hers noses almost touching, “Every sensation you feel” he breathed, “but it’s not real. Simply a fabrication, however, like my words the pleasure is all too real.” As he pulled away from her leaving her wanting, “Don’t worry though, you’ll still be a virgin after this. Like I said it’s all a fabrication, save the pleasure. Even you are a fabrication. A slutty fabrication, but that means you will be able to keep your virginity for Snape.”

Jessamine couldn’t put her finger on it, but something made her want to fuck this smug teen. She wanted to make him feel powerless even as he shoved his cock into her wet cunt. However, it seemed that was going to be a more daring feat than she thought. From her orgasm she just experienced she lacked a lot of physical strength. It took her almost all of her energy just to lay back against a wall. Her mind raced as she tried thinking of a reason as to why she was so weak here. In the meantime, Tom leaned down, whispered something she could barely remember, and felt a surge of lustful need as he wrapped his arms around her and carried her to his bed. The bed was terribly soft and inviting. Almost to the extent of where she could fall asleep if she wanted to. Tom on the other hand was just so handsome in person to where she didn’t want to sleep. She wanted to fuck. Fast and hard, slow and steady, it didn’t matter to her she just needed a fat cock in her to fuck her silly. Her mind jutted back into her current situation as Tom removed his tie, wrapped it around her wrists, and tied it to the headboard. Jessamine’s heart was pounding now as she watched him unbutton his shirt slightly giving her a tease of his well sculpted chest and abs. Then his face started to slowly disappear as he slid back to the edge of the bed.

Her breath caught in her throat when next she encountered him. His hands were placed firmly on her calves. Massaging his way up to her thighs. His hands were magical for sure as his fingers wiped away all the aches and pains, she didn’t know she had until now. It was somehow erotic as she felt herself getting wet when his fingers ran down her legs removing her socks. She let out a small moan as Tom massaged under her feet giving her little kisses upon each toe before proceeding to kiss the tops of her feet all while massaging around the arch of the foot and the heel. His lips proceeded to caress her feet, then her ankles, calves, and thighs just stopping before any of him came into contact with her panties. At this point they were a dark blue given all the amount of pussy juices that saturated them from her tight cunt. Even with Luna she had never been this wet before. Her mind was distracted again as all the sensations stopped abruptly. Jessamine’s pussy ached as if it were crying out to her that it needed some sensation. What should have been a small released orgasm had been denied and now sat in her like a balloon of sensation waiting to burst inside of her teasing her senses with warmth.

“My you are a greedy little slut Jess.” As Tom came back into view straddling her as he started to unbutton her shirt. Her tits shifted slightly inside her white bra with little blue butterflies as he pulled her shirt wide open to expose her to the temperature of the room, “I’m going to have to teach you patients it seems.”

Her tits started to notice the change in temperature as her nipples started to perk up slightly. With deliberate and steady motions Tom started to kiss her breasts. The warmth of his kisses sending shivers to her clit as his warm lips and spittle warmed her only to give a quicker chill as she remained exposed to the air. Tom’s hips were pressed against hers ever so slightly, but had she tried to grind against him Tom would move his hips up. Each kiss was more and more passionate as they climbed up her cleavage, raced along her collar bone, and fluttered up her neck before teasingly biting at her ear. Jessamine tried rolling her hips more and more trying to get Tom to give in, but she barely brushed against the seam of his trousers each time.

“Patients, Jess, all good things come to those that wait.” As he pulled himself away from her with a flick of his wand her bra disappeared letting the cold air now settle along the little patches of spit, he left on her breasts to draw more cold air in, “There, there don’t worry it will show up later.”

“Aw, no!” Jessamine mewled, “please me now, fuck me now!” she tried to protest by brushing her leg up his, but he skilfully moved away.

“Shhhh” Tom pressed a finger to her lips, “Trust me I know what I am doing.”

And he was right. Tom’s breath caressed her legs as his fingers started to glide along her panties, teasing along the hem before rubbing the swelled lips of her pussy. Jessamine could feel the bubble of pleasure slowly start to warm up and climb. Her back arched as she felt Tom’s face press lightly against her juicy cunt. His lips ran along the lips of her pussy just stopping before her clit. This proceeded for several minutes letting the pleasure sit at that intensity within her. It was a new experience for sure, but this allowed her to feel pleasure in a way she had never felt before. The toying pleasure along her cunt while stopping short of her clit, it made her want to scream. Yet Tom’s eyes. Those eyes were focused on her viewing her pleasure as if it were reflected inside of them. She tried her best to silently plead with him until she gave in to the sensation of his teeth dragging in along her slit before they latched on to her panties. His hands cupping her ass as he lifted her hips up. With sensual skill he dragged the knickers off revealing Jessamine’s soft and wet cunt. He placed his palm on top of it and the warmth of his hand against her pussy caused her to moan again in teasing delight. With Tom’s free hand he massaged her leg as he dragged the knickers completely off of her and he then brought them to his face and gave them a long sniff.

“Oh, Jess. You smell sweet.” As he placed the knickers aside on the bed only to then place his face along her calves and gently have them race up to her pussy, “You must be sweet enough to eat then.”

“Yes” she mewled again, “Eat me.” She started to beg.

“Goodness you are a good slut aren’t you” as he placed a gentle kiss which lightly pressed against her clit, “begging and being a good girl huh? Am I to spoil my little slut?”

“HMMmmm” was here only response as Tom placed another fat kiss on her clit.

Tom then moved her legs to either side of his face. Alternating legs as he kissed up her thighs. Then he brought his tongue to the base of her pussy. Jessamine moaned loudly as Tom flattened his tongue as he slowly dragged his tongue up along her pussy. He made sure to take his time as his wide tongue slowly dragged up along her clit. Jessamine’s legs quivered as she thought his tongue would never end as it dragged along her clit. The pleasure from it rolling up inside of her like a snowball. He was so cool and yet so hot to where she couldn’t resist tightening her legs about his face. Tom massaged her thighs slightly pulling them apart as he dragged his tongue back down quicker to the base than when he started. He repeated this process over and over until her legs tightened again. At that point he let his tongue part the lips of her pussy as it rolled along the entrance of her vaginal canal while his nose rolled in circles around her clit. It was a relief feeling her pussy juices going to use rather than lace the inside of her panties as it rolled down his tongue as he swallowed it down with gratitude humming his thanks as the vibrations rang through his sinus as along Jessamine’s clit. His nose was held at just a good enough distance to apply pressure to her clit while not ruining the sensations of his tongue inside of her. Slowly he started to move his nose around her clit at the same pace his tongue rolled around the entrance of her pussy.

“Oh!! Fuck!! Yes Tom!!! Yes!! OOoooh just like that!!” as her arms flailed as she tried to get a grasp on something to stabilize herself. Her lower half seemed to have floated in a flood of lustful pleasure as Tom was the rushing current that ran along her pussy.

Just as Jessamine tried to ask him for something to fill her up, there he was to satisfy that need pressing a finger inside her. It slowly rolled in, taking time to gather some of her pussy juices as he licked her clit now, filling her bit by bit until his finger pressed lightly against her cervix.

“There, there Jess tightening up against my finger eagerly like a good slut” he let the words sink in as the vibration of his voice rumbled along her clit. It was as if she had a speaker pressed against her pussy as he spoke.

“MMMMMmmmmmm FUCK!!!”

Tom had gone back to rolling his tongue along her clit in wide slow circles as he let his finger sit inside of her. It caused Jessamine to roll her head back in pleasure as he was hitting the right spot. She loved being filled with his fingers, but that only let her mind wander into thinking of what it would be like to have his cock fucking her slippery cunt. Her hips bucked lightly as she rolled over another wave of pleasure, her hands trying to escape their bonds so that she could assist in the growing orgasm that would lead into a proper orgasm. Then it was as if Tom had read her mind, reaching out and cupping a breast with his free hand. The tips of his fingers lightly caressing her skin before squeezing tightly along her gorgeous pale tits. Slowly he started to rub his thumb around her nipple in the same motions his tongue cycled around her clit. Occasionally his fingers inside of her pussy would rub along her g-spot pushing out her sweet juices from her wet cunt before lathering his face with it before encouraging more to seep out of her with his face. She dripped so many juices over the course of a hour to where his smooth face slipped and slid along her beautiful folds of her pussy with brilliant ease. His fingers started to prune up a little from the amount of exposure and saturation of juices and spit intermingled inside of her pussy.

Jessamine’s nipples started to perk up from the attention that was given to them as he continued to ravage her slit with his mouth.

“FUCK!!!” she moaned as Tom used his bottom lip alongside his tongue dragging it up against her pussy ever so slowly as it ran along her clit.

“MMhmm hmm hmm” Tom rumbled along her clit with is thumb lightly placed at the base of it while his free hand dipped down to gather some juices before rubbing them along her nipples ever so lightly.

“OH, please…please shove that cock in me already…I’m cuming… again I’m cumming…I-” as her legs started to shake and tremor with gusto as Tom steadied the motions of his tongue and lips to a stop.

“Is that really what you want? Do you want to get fucked by my cock?” as he dipped his hands in her juices before massaging her nipples, pulling away so that the cum coated nerves get a lustful chill to them as they are exposed to the cool air of the room.

“Please…” she moaned lightly as she tried to widen her legs for him enter her overly sensitive cunt, “Please fuck me with that cock… I want to be your cum slut…”

“Oh? Is that so?” as Tom undid the rest of his shirt letting her catch a good eyeful of his tightly packed muscles along his limber frame, “And what is my little cum sluts’ name?” Tom smiled as he undid his trousers and let his cock fall out of his boxers.

“S-slut…” she mewled as she tried to stretch her legs a bit more.

“That’s what you are not what to call you.” Tom stooped down and whispered in her ear as he pressed the tip of his cock along the entrance of her pussy, when he applied pressure it slipped past her entrance and dragged along the clit instead having the whole shaft run along it until his wonderful spheres pressed against her soaked cunt, “Whoops.” He breathed warmly in her ear, “Looks like if you want to get fucked, you’re going to have to give me your name.”

“Hmmm” she slapped her feet along the bed throwing a minor tantrum, “Jessamine?”

“Hm, wrong again.” The shaft riding up and down her clit several times now as a form of punishment knowing she was so close to getting fucked like the slut she was, “That’s who you were. Not who you are, not anymore.”

Jessamine’s head was spinning from all the sensations provided. The cool cum clinging to her nipples, the hot breath running down her neck as he teased her, Tom’s fat long cock rubbing against her clit as it slicked on her juices. She wracked her brain trying to find out what was going on and what Tom had meant. Then it came to her as he nibbled on her ear massaging her neck as he still rubbed his cock along her pussy.

“J-jess?” she tried to steady her gaze as she attempted to control the pleasure coursing through her.

“There we go!” as Tom levelled the tip of his cock to her clit pressing the head to where it was now going to enter her cunt properly, “Now you have your slut name and a school name.” as he started to press more of his cock inside of her, Jessamine gasping as the tip popped inside and pressed against her tight walls, “Jessamine for your classmates you don’t want to fuck and Jess for me and your sugar daddy Snape.”

“Fuck!” she mewled as Tom started to shove more and more of his cock inside of her soaking cunt, “yes…” she breathed quickly trying to gather some sense of composure as she was being stretched out by the older prefect.

“So, if you want me to fuck you, what is your name?” his whisper rang into her ear as he raced kisses down her neck.

“Jess!” she moaned as Tom shoved half of his cock inside her only to slowly slide back out of her before pumping it back inside feeding her more of his cock inch by inch.

“And are you my slut?” as he placed a hand on each breast as he started to push more of his cock inside of her until all seven inches rubbed coarsely along her walls as his fat cock pushed her pussy juices back towards her clit and pulled the rest out towards her clit.

“Yes!!!” she practically screamed as Tom started to pound his cock into her pussy wrapping her legs around his waste to pull him in deeper.

“Good girl!” as Tom untied her hands to then interlock fingers with her as he pressed them along the bed, “Now tell me your name!!!” as he starts to fuck her cunt faster and faster as his balls start slapping against her clit.

“Jess! I’m your slut, Jess!! Yes! Yes!! F-f-f-f-f-f-f-fuck!!!” as the bed started to creak beneath her as he rolled his hips into her pussy allowing his cock to be squeezed along her walls.

“Yes!!” Tom started to howl before picking up the pace inside of her pussy, “Such a good fucking slut Jess!!!” his hands still holding her down as he rolled his hips faster and faster until he began to quiver.

“FUCK!!!” they both cried as they peaked their orgasm. The surge of lust burning through their veins as Tom’s seed started to seep against the back of her cunt and ripple along his shaft as he continued to thrust his cock several times before letting it sit inside and have her cunt milk his cock dry by naturally tightening against his shaft as she rode her orgasm.

When Jessamine opened her eyes again, she was in her dorm room, quill in one hand, cum soaked hand in her panties as a bottle of ink spilled along the page of the diary.

“Until next time Jess.”


	9. A Serpent in the Garden

It was Halloween at Hogwarts. Some of the wizards and witches that went on a vacation to America spread the news about going to “haunted houses” and wandering through corn mazes and other silly things. Other people made their way to celebrate the holiday in their own ways. As for Jessamine, this gave her time alone. Time that she desperately wanted. Needed was more the term for it. Ever since she had met Tom things had changed. For the better, but things changed. Instead of having dreams of Snape and his fat cock she would wake up and write in the diary. And each time Tom followed though. This time was different.

“Why hello Jess, such a late hour to talk to little old me” as he let the letters fall away, “But something tells me you need me to paint you a picture?”

Jessamine bit her lip as she felt the lustful passion building and surging inside of her knowing he would pull something amazing out of thin air. However, she wanted to make sure she got plenty wet beforehand. From her experience over the past couple of days if she got herself plenty wet before having Tom pull her in, she would feel even more intense orgasms. She was glad she was on her own at this point because she could play with herself in ways she normally wouldn’t around Luna as well. She made sure to unbutton her shirt as her fingers from her left hand went down to her skirt and started to play with her pussy over her knickers. Taking her time, she let her shirt fall down to her shoulders and then started to undo her bra. It was all black. She had hoped that it rained at some point so that somebody would ogle her. Especially after her fun masturbation with the Weasley twin. When she started to feel her knickers get nice and wet, she pulled them off with her skirt too. Lastly, she took her socks off feeling her breasts and then sinking her hand back down to her pussy. The best thing about the Diary other than Tom was that she never had to turn a page. Letters and words would spring up as needed. Even though Tom was writing Jessamine had to continue to play with herself before giving in.

She knew that Tom was writing something riveting, but she had to keep herself going. Letter her juices saturate her cunt. Letting her fingers glide and caress her clit. She made sure to place the diary at an angle so that she could read it while she rubbed herself.

“Fuck!” it was a relief to be able to moan out loud with no charms cast ahead of time.

Then she realised it was best to put some charms up as to maintain her dignity. No dignity had nothing to do about it. She got even more wet at the thought of being caught. Naked. On the floor. Rubbing her pussy out to some smut written by some prefect in a book. Each time she would get close to fully enjoying his orgasm after the first time she would find herself back where she started or in a different place of the castle once Tom sent her back. One time she nearly panicked as she found herself in the middle of a hall grinding against a statue of armour. She pulled herself off with mere seconds to spare before Filch came rounding the corner. It was such a close call it felt both terrifying and exciting at the same time. She only wished it were Snape. If it were Snape, she would have crawled on all fours to him and bore her face against his hips until he finally gave in.

“Today I thought I’d treat you Jess, let you in on a little taste of what you should expect in days to come.” Jessamine looked puzzled as she glanced over what Tom had said, “I mean you have been such a good slut to me, why not give you a little something in return?”

Before she knew it, Jessamine was in a garden. Stark naked as she was in the dorm. There was a lovely building behind her and the slight crackling of water against tile could be heard indicating a swimming pool. Though it was a lovely area, something seemed off. Dark even. She was clearly somewhere still in the United Kingdom, but whether or not that made a difference she had no clue. Jessamine go to her feet before trying to get a better look at her surroundings. Even though the hedges were high and there were no indications of there being anybody or another building nearby for miles on end, she still felt like she was being watched. Something about being out in the open made her feel absolutely wonderful. being exposed to the elements and the potential passer-by. She knew from Tom there had to be something in store for her, but what.

Then it came to her. Fast. Forceful. Yet gentle, nonetheless. Jessamine was met with sturdy firm hands that wrapped around her chest cupping each of her breasts. The man was obviously taller than her, yet he didn’t seem very familiar. Jessamine let out a bit of a whine or a moan when she felt the bulge pressing up against her ass. Something about this made her feel wet. Almost like she wanted it. Then again something inside of her was screaming for her to run. To resist. To fight. And yet.

“Aren’t you a pretty little thing.” The almost familiar deep monotone voice breathed into her ears causing them to burn with each word, “Know that I want you to resist. I want you to scream, shout, kick, punch, twist, pull, whatever you need to do. Do it.”

“And why would I do that!” she tried to turn and face her captor but as she tried his hand went straight to her jaw holding her face in place.

“Because.” As his hand raced down to her cunt and forced its way between her legs pressing firmly along her slit, “It makes you tighter.” There was something about his voice. Something that made her want to give in and yet her body was telling her to resist anyway, “My, my, wet already. I have to admit I’m a little disappointed.” He moved his legs to cause her knees to buckle as he brought her to her knees on the blanket strewn out on the grass, “Usually, I like to make my victims wet with this.” As the hand that was running along her juicy cunt now gripped his cock as he brushed the tip of it along her entrance.

“I like to soak the cunt with cum before shoving my cock into it.” He paused as he pushed the tip in a little further, “From time to time.”

“P-please.” As the terror started to slowly run from her system as she reflected on who this could be. Then it struck her. There was only one person she could think of that would have hands like that. Jessamine tried her hardest to turn and see her captor, “Snape?”

“W-what?-” The man’s grasp on her loosened slightly out of shock giving Jessamine a chance to squirm out and turn to see him.

“So, it is you!” her horror fled her as she got a good look at the younger Snape, somewhere between his mid to late twenties from the looks of it, “Oh my gosh!” Her eyes widened as they fell upon his cock.

His cock was incredibly large. Especially for a standard human. From the looks of it his cock was roughly a foot long and thick. For some reason it was way larger than the cock she had seen in her dreams, but that made it all the better for her. It even had a wonderful amount of girth to it as well. However, that was not the most appeasing part about his cock. The most desirable part of it was the veins. Each vein looked as if it would be a hard ridge to ride along. She could feel her lips get almost as wet as her cunt as she watched him handle his cock. Snape took his time to stroke his cock which allowed his pre to reach from along the tip and slowly drizzle down his member using his hand to lubricate his shaft.

“P-please fuck me!” Jessamine didn’t know what was going on at this point. All she knew is that she wanted cock. She wanted his cock. And she wanted it badly, “Please fill me with that cock!”

“H-have I raped you before?” he asked in disbelief, “No I would have obliviated you… Unless that happened too many times-”

“You’ve never raped me, and you never will.” As she leaned back and started to rub her pussy while watching him jerk off his cock, “I want to fuck you. I want to be fucked by you. I want that thick cock inside of me. Cuming inside. Filling me with seed. Breeding me.”

“But you’re what ten, eleven years old-”

“I’m twelve and I know I’m way younger than you.” She started to bite her lip as she continued to rub herself off in front of her. This was nothing like when she did it in front of Lockhart. Then she just needed to feel wet with cum and enjoy the feeling of an older man watching. Now she wanted an older man to finally fuck her like she had dreamed, “But I really need that cock inside of me.”

“Very well.” Snape’s lip curled with interest, “but there is something I need to do first.”

Snape advanced towards her as she continued to rub herself as she parted her legs inviting him in. Her breath hitched as she began to realise what it was that was making its way towards her cunt. Snape pulled on her legs as he kissed down one, then the other. Unlike his fingers his lips were actually incredibly soft as they lightly played with her pussy juices. Unwillingly she started to lean back as his hands raced along her legs while he pressed his face against her cunt. It was a thrilling sensation as his tongue and lips ran along her slit.

“AH!” she gasped as he continued to lick her up eagerly. He started slowly, but that did not mean that he lacked enthusiasm. Jessamine lavished in the waves of pleasure that ran up and down her legs teasing her insides as his tongue ran along the opening of her pussy, “AH this feels so good!”

He was no stranger to the finer points of sex. He knew how to massage a pussy with his tongue. The amount he salivated has he licked her out caused his face to slip along her lips, no longer needing to part them with his thumbs. Her vaginal walls tightened with lustful want. Rising heat matching her heartbeat. The need to feel. Even as she thought it there, he was providing her with what she wanted. His finger dipped into his mouth even as he licked her out. Only to run along her slick walls and sit there as her walls wavered and tightened along them with each rising climax. Each climax was so warm and soothing it was hard for her to tell she was actually laying in the grass. Her fingers curled along the blades as Snape rolled his tongue inside of her that made her insides roll with like pleasure rippling along her insides as the hot waves of passion tingled along her skin.

“AAaaah Severus!!!” she bellowed as she continued to run her hands through the grass trying to stabilize herself as she rode the never ceasing waves of pleasure that resonated within her from Snape’s tongue.

Her pussy tightened around Snape’s finger. She really was tighter than she had thought. And Snape was much larger than she had thought. Even a single finger was proving to be too much for her at this point in time. Occasionally it would wiggle and roll inside of her pussy teasing at her hymen and curling into her g-spot as he licked from the base of her slit up to her clit. She could feel her legs start to shake lightly as his head continued to rub and press along her pussy as his finger filled her. She let out a begging moan as he pulled his finger out of her. He took the time to look her in the eyes as he cleaned his finger off wetting yet another finger. Her mind raced at the idea of him sticking another finger inside of her. She was too tight for one. It stretched her out and felt so good and yet so bad to where she knew she needed more. His right hand reached from under her as his left middle finger ran along between her ass cheeks. She should have had a growing concern as it neared her anus, but instead the licking he continued along her pussy gave her a sense of pleasure and confidence in her body as his finger ran along the outside of her asshole. Occasionally it would press lightly, and her breath would hitch a little. He would then pull back, wet it again, and insert just a little deeper. Jessamine couldn’t help but let out a moan as he licked faster and faster as he inserted more of his finger inside of her ass. Until finally it had fully penetrated her. She let out another moan of passion as his index finger slipped back inside her pussy where she thought it rightfully belonged before he went back to eating her pussy out.

The sensations continued to build up more and more now. Her pussy tightened against his finger out of pleasure as he massaged the clit with his tongue. While her ass fought against the immovable finger inside her anus that tightened and caused Snape to moan out in pleasure from time to time. What once started off as invasive and unsettling started to become more and more pleasurable as each orgasm that resonated inside of her pussy tremored along that finger in her ass. Eventually the muscles that once tried to reject his finger now lovingly wrapped around it as she continued to climax ever so slightly. His right hand started to lower her down and back into the grass causing her to moan as she bit her lip in resistance to the pleasure flowing in and out of her as a simple change in position caused another roll of lustful heat inside of her two holes.

Having this finger sit inside of her ass made her think of all the possibilities she could play around with. For starters she could still maintain her vaginal virginity while still being able to ride that warm looking Weasley twins’ cock. Her thought process interrupted as another orgasm ran through her at the thought of sharing her ass with the twins. This led on to the thought of sharing both of them at the same time in her ass. One cock popping in as one ran out. Both going in and filling her beyond the brink. Both cocks throbbing inside of her at the same time spilling their hot seed along each other’s cocks and inside of her ass. She mewled in pleasure at the idea of how much cum she could actually hold inside of her ass after having a fuck session with the twins. What it would be like having her whole ass filled with cum only to be locked in by some sort of object or spell. The feeling of their seed sloshing inside of her as she went to class with a dirty secret. Only to have it all drizzle out on to another cock later on in the day as that cock pushed some of their seed out and added their own seed to the sexual slurry. Jessamine could feel a rising orgasm causing her legs to shake as she felt the pleasure from Snapes’ motions while thinking of how many cocks’ cum she could carry all the way to his class before getting caught and brought in to detention. The thought of having him there looking down at her at first with a look of pure disgust. Only to have it replaced with lustful approval as he took her again and again against his desk. Filling her cunt and womb up with seed until she felt herself swell from it. Only to then bend over and let all the other boys’ cum run out of her ass on to the floor and some along his cock as he used it as some form of lubricant before filling her intestines with his own hot seed. The waves of pleasure being so much she had to close her eyes as she thought of all the cock, she could have filling her up.

When next she opened her eyes, she realised that Snape had his fingers out of her for a while now and actually looked down on her smugly. Jessamine didn’t know, but during that thought process he had actually pulled out a long time ago and thought it best to watch her writhe along the grass from his handy work. This caused heat to rush to her face in both pleasure and irritation knowing he had been playing with her passions in such a way.

“So.” His voice was low and pleasing to the ear which caused her vaginal walls to quiver, “You think you are ready for this?” as he gestured to his cock.

“Aaah” she panted as the last few waves of pleasure started to subside only to burn lightly as she stared at his cock, “Yes!!! Please!!”

“Do you think this will feel good inside that little wet cunt of yours?” he teased as he practically wagged it in front of her as he slowly started to get on his knees and press it along her clit.

“Mmmmm yes!!!” she greeted him with legs far apart inviting him in placing her hands at both sides of her lips to part them so his cock can enter with little to no resistance, “Fuck me like a slut!!! Breed me!!”

The expression on Snape’s face grew cold and dark like black marble. It had never been an expression she had seen on him before. It was something both beautiful and terrifying in a sense all at the same time while it also caused an awe like desire to have him inside of her even more. Then slowly that hard expression started to break down into an eager looking smile. A smile that radiated all the way down to his cock and seemed to sear along her clit almost out of sheer pleasure from the thought of it.

“You would let me do that to you?” he arched an eyebrow while giving her a smirk, “You’d actually let me breed you?”

“Yes!” she knew that she was probably too young but then again she did have her first period earlier on that year so there was a chance she actually could get pregnant and that sent a pleasurable shiver up the spine, “Yes, I want you to breed me.”

“And how often should I breed you?” his cock now teasing at her entrance as he got close and low to her enough to whisper it in her ear, “One after another? Nine months apart? Or would you fancy something a little faster?” he let that last question draw out as it burned the edges of her ears.

“Yes!”

A simple yes was all she could utter at that point. Yet it seemed that was all that he needed. Snape then proceeded to plunge his cock into her wet pussy. The head was so large to the extent she could feel it stretching her out and that was the one part of the cock with the most give. At least that was what she could gather from the cock binding spell she had used on several occasions now. Jessamine’s ears tingled at the realisation that the feel of Snapes’ cock inside of her was soon going to be a reality. She tried to roll her hips up to convince him to delve deep inside of her, yet each time she tried to do so he would pull away and start from the top. Teasing the clit with the top of his cock and slowly entering the head. Cruel as it was it was terribly sensual and pleasing as the head of his cock got squeezed into the tight space of her pussy.

“Fuck!” Snape moaned as the head fought to get any further inside of her, “You may beg light a slut, but you really are just a virgin.” As he placed his hands on her hips, “And so it seems I must break you like a virgin too.” He whispered as he slowly started to shove his cock inside of her rolling his hips into her.

Snape’s cock did not just look big and hard. It was big and hard. Jessamine tried her best to take him as the first inch or two settled in. Her toes curled from the sheer pleasure of it all. Even with all the licking and fingering it seemed she still was not wide enough to make this and easy experience. Then again was easy what she wanted? No. With the next roll of his hips sending yet another inch of his cock inside of her Jessamine realised that she wanted it this way. Hard and rough. Yet even the look in Snape’s eyes as he shoved his cock inside of her showed a little bit of sympathy for her first time hidden behind all the lust, desire, and want. It was a good thing he did what he did when he did to her pussy as he pulled it all out again. Looking down Jessamine saw that his cock was a little brighter than it was before. Her mind went blank as she tried to put the pieces together only to realise once he got half of his cock inside of her. Her cum. He was using her cum as lube to shove more and more of his fat cock inside of her. It was both pleasurable and painful as he stretched her out. Her cum made light sloshing sounds as her pussy tightened around his cock. After several rolls of his hips later and the hot and heavy breathing along her neck Snape was finally starting to press against her hymen. The pleasure and pain rang along the inside of her body as her hymen broke. From that point on Snape had claimed her. Filling her with every inch of his cock. Then began the pleasurable horizontal tango as he rolled his hips into her as his hands went from fondling her tits to holding her hips and rocking them against his own movements.

“Ah! Oh! Fuck! Yes!” she practically shouted at each and every one of his thrusts.

Snape was skilled in the art of sex for sure. He maintained proper eye contact with her whilst whispering sweet nothings into her ear. His cock stretched and pulsed inside of her as he brought his cock almost all the way out of her pussy only to thrust all the way back inside again. Jessamine couldn’t help but curl her toes and try to bite her lip, finger, reach out, or shake underneath Snape as he continued to fuck her. The pain from being stretched started to subside as the sensation of the head of his cock pressing firmly against her cervix cause hot heavy waves of pleasure to resonate and ripple from her hips.

“You are so nice and tight!” Snape groaned as he continued to buck his hips into her, “You will make a fine breeding slut for sure!” as he bent down and started to run his lips along her breasts, “I can’t wait for these to swell up and become heavy with milk as you bare my child!” as the pace of his thrusts began to pick up faster and faster.

From the breathing on her neck to the sucking on her large teen breasts the heat continued to swell and build inside of her. The veins on his cock rippled along the walls of her canal as the head leaked pre along the inside of her. The occasional throb sent rippling waves of pleasure surging through her body as her clit started to feel over stimulated and her nipples starting to pebble. Jessamine could feel her eyes roll to the back of her head as Snape started to kiss up her neck and suck along it just shy of her left shoulder. His cock now started to slowly pump in and out of her allowing both of them to enjoy the texture of each other’s genitalia. Her fingers started to race along the grass up his sides and find their way into his hair as she held him against her neck. From the way he was sucking she was going to have a hickey. Something about that sent shivers up her spine as his cock hit her cervix again. She liked the idea of having a hickey people could see as she went from class to class. Marking her as someone’s sexual possession although not letting them know she had control over the whole situation. Control. That was the only thing that seemed to be missing from an otherwise brilliant experience. The control that she had over her partner. Yet this experience proved to be useful for it armed her with information to best use to have dominion over Snape. An edge if you will. And that was just as hot as having his cock throbbing inside of her.

“Ah fuck!” she cursed in his ear as she felt the fat cock inside her starting to throb harder and harder.

“Yes! Yes! Yes!” he moaned as he started to feel himself reach a climax, “Get pregnant baby! Carry all of my cum inside that slutty little cunt of yours!”

The wave of cum and Jessamine’s wave of pleasure were alike in so many ways. Size. Heat. Duration. You call for an aspect it was there in full and pleasing to the senses. Jessamine wrapped her legs around him as he came inside of her making sure that none of his seed spilled out before its’ time. It was wonderful to feel his cock throbbing and pulsating as his seed ebbed out in hot ropes inside of her. Rushing along the walls of her pussy. She had only hoped a good portion had found its way into her womb.

A cold shiver brought her back from her experience. Opening her eyes, she realised she was back in Hogwarts. Naked and on the floor. A small pool of her own cum and some of it teasing at the edges of Tom’s diary.

“I hope that served you well.” The words’ rose and fell away on the page, “And I hope that was enough.”

“No. They weren’t…” Jessamine groaned as she tried to rub her clit only to find it too sore for anymore pleasure, “At least I have something else to practice before my big night with Snape.” She grumbled disappointedly as she made her way back into her sheets.


End file.
